A Penny in Her Shoe
by JCM731
Summary: Six years after meeting her 2 best friends, Clary must meet Alec's estranged family while she plans the extravagant Lightwood-Bane wedding. After all of the family drama, glitter, and superstitions, who will be the one walking down the aisle?
1. Picking the Date

**Chapter One**

"No pink. That's the only thing I request."

"But Alec, pink is a traditional wedding color!"

Alec rolled his deep blue eyes at his fiance's logic before asking, "Is pink a traditional wedding color for two guys?"

Before Magnus could start his endless speech on the color wheel, Clary scoffed and suggested, "Maybe before you pick colors, we could pick a date? Or at least a specific season?"

Honestly, Clary loved her friends, and she loved her job. She'd been a wedding planner for four years now. But when Magnus and Alec announced their engagement, she knew this wedding would be her hardest. Besides the obvious differences of tastes between the betrothed, Clary had to deal with Alec's estranged family and Magnus' insistence that glitter be incorporated in _every single detail._ But those were both problems for another day. First, Clary liked to tackle to easy, broad details.

"I heard the Hamptons were breathtaking in winter," suggested Magnus with the mischievous glint that found home in his deep green eyes.

Alec groaned. "Magnus, I agreed to a beach wedding, but I am _not_ going to freeze my ass off. It's the beach or the snow, pick one."

"How about a compromise? Is early fall alright? It should be warm enough in late August or September." Clary always liked the idea of a fall wedding. It was her favorite season to paint, too. However, she hoped the boys would say no. A fall wedding would only give her three, maybe four, months to plan this wedding. And the boys were big on leaving out major preferences. Like a date.

"I like fall," Alec agreed.

Clary internally groaned. '_Of course you do,'_ she thought.

"No, no, no. No way. There is no way in hell. Everyone I know who's been divorced was married in the fall, and I'm not taking any chances." Magnus shook his head so thoroughly that his hair gel- infused with glitter, yes- blinded Clary. Nevertheless, she was happy fall was out of the way.

'_This is progress,_' she told herself. '_Now there's only two options._'

In an effort to both avoid Magnus' superstitions and think like a romantic, she offered a new idea. "Do you guys know the exact day you met? Or, like, started to date? Maybe that could be your date. Hit two anniversaries with one stone, maybe? We could even make it next year on the day you got engaged." A year to plan sounded like a dream to Clary. Too bad Magnus wasn't that patient.

While Alec looked thoughtful, Magnus clapped his hands and bounced up from his spot on the boys' peacock-patterned couch. Clary made a mental note to avoid animal patterns when decorating.

"July 12th! Clary, that's a brilliant idea!" He looked to Alec excitedly. "Remember July 12th? When we met at that cute little ice cream shop by the park?" He turned to Clary to explain, "I saw his gorgeous eyes from across the street and _accidentally_ spilled my coffee ice cream with rainbow jimmies all over his shirt. I just _had _to meet him."

Alec looked at his fiance lovingly and smiled softly before saying, "All over my new white shirt. Those jimmies stained, by the way." Alec faked an angry face, which Magnus took no interest in before leaning over to kiss him.

"Wow, as touching as this is, July is only 3 weeks away. There's no way we can make that date for this year." _'Bummer,_' Clary added to herself. She knew they wanted to be married as soon as possible, but couldn't they be rational too? '_Maybe engaged people lose their idea of time when they see the ring..._'

As a wedding planner, Clary was used to PDA and lovey-dovey, mushy-gushy moments. Hell, her career _depended_ on those moments. And it didn't bother her, no siree, not at all. Despite her chosen- and _beloved_- profession, Clary just wasn't big on the whole 'love' ordeal. It had just never sparked her interest. Ever since her seven month relationship in high school, which ended with a bottle blonde and her boyfriend under the staircase, Clary couldn't find the time to date. Or trust. Or find a guy she was willing to do both with. It wasn't love that brought her to her business; it was happiness. Clary liked seeing people happy. Plus, she did have _quite_ the artistic eye needed in wedding planning...

"Oh, but Clary!" Magnus whined from Alec's lap. "This was your idea, after all. Are you sure you can't work your magic and make it happen?" Magnus and Alec were both looking at her with puppy-dog faces. Magnus may have even conjured up a few tears to rim his lids.

What was she to do? He was right, it was her idea. She sighed and cursed herself under her breath. "Guys..." she started. Could she do it? _Should _she try to pull a huge wedding out of her ass in 3 weeks? '_If I could get some help... Maybe pull a few strings..._' Already the details were stringing themselves together in her mind.

"Oh, cut the puppy face, Alec. You're shit at it," she snapped. Alec broke into a smile knowing his best friend was an easy victim to his pout.

"So...?" Alec drawled.

Clary hesitated. And then, "Oh, what the hell? But!" The boys high-fived and cheered before calming down to hear the rules Clary would no doubt set down. "There is an _intense_ amount of shit to do. And I don't mean in just three weeks, I need, like, ten percent done today." She was deadly serious.

"Fantastic, we'll help! And we'll get you more help, too. You have our full attention," Magnus promised. He looked to Alec with that damn look again. "And no pink," he smiled.

Another kiss, then two, then before a third, Clary coughed.

"Ahem, right. What's first?" Alec coughed awkwardly with a rosey touch on his cheeks.

"Today we tackle the guest list and invitations. They need to be sent by Friday." Clary started mentally planning every detail's deadline in her mind. Friday gave them 3 days.

"Oh, and turn the TV off," Clary smiled wickedly. "You're in for some deep shit. Welcome to wedding planning boot camp."

* * *

**Author's note: Welp, there's the first chapter of my first fanfiction :D It's starting off ****_really _****slow, I know. But I have a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters. Anywho, review and give me any ideas you guys have :)**

~_xox Jaciem_


	2. Picking the Caterer

**Chapter Two **

_**Disclaimer: My name's Jaciem, not Cassie, therefore I own nothing. If I did, Max would be alive… :'(**_

They'd started working around noon. Now it was close to six, and the boys were bored, tired, and _hungry. _Thankfully, Clary trusted them to look through her books of invitations for inspirations. Magnus insisted the words, at least, have glitter. Alec suggested blue and black glitter with a champagne parchment, and Magnus adored his idea. Their guest list was long, but finished. Clary had actually expected more people to come, considering it was Magnus deciding. However, Alec somehow convinced him that they would invite no more than 150 people.

"Claire, do you think this font would look right in glitter?" asked Magnus. Clary glanced at the script he'd chosen before nodding. She was actually enjoying the rush of a too-soon wedding.

'_Though I do wish they'd given me a year...' _ Clary thought wistfully. She was trying to decide on a catering business. The guys wanted a buffet, and they wanted it to be good food. But Clary just couldn't find anyone willing to cater with such late notice. She cursed under her breath for the hundredth time this afternoon.

"What the hell is wrong with caterers? It's not like I'm asking them to cater for a huge wedding _tomorrow_! They've got three weeks to cook! Ugh!" Clary huffed angrily as she threw her book of caterers across the room.

"Oi, watch it, Reds. That almost hit Chairman!" Magnus scolded. His fat, orange cat lay sleeping on the hot pink beanbag that Magnus bought specifically for his cat.

'_Maybe I should do that more often," _Clary thought, "_to get him moving. Raziel knows he could use the exercise." _

"Claire, we've been working for…" Alec checked his large black watch, "six hours! Straight! And we're starving," his stomach grumbled with perfect timing, making Clary chuckle.

"C'mon Claire, it's time for dinner. Let's go to Taki's! My treat," Magnus stood and smiled. He held his hands out to help Clary get up from the teal shag rug.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just stay here. I need to find a caterer by tonight." Clary was insistent that she have big details done by today. That included aggravating caterers and florists.

Magnus thought for a moment before turning to Alec. He spoke as if he were walking on eggshells. "You know, Alexander…" he started, "we could call-"  
"No. Magnus, you know damn well I haven't spoken to them since my father," Alec cut him off angrily. He had a look of hurt on his face directed to Magnus for even suggesting it.

"But you never even talked to him! You have no idea if he reacted the same way as Robert. You just up and left, Alexander. You didn't give him the chance to react," Magnus retorted.

Alec's eyes grew dark and distant. He looked at Clary's book across the room before reaching for the phone. He typed a number on it and handed it to Clary.

"Don't call until we leave. And don't tell him this was my idea," ordered Alec.

"Okay… Who am I calling, exactly?" Clary asked. She didn't want to call a stranger without knowing what she was calling for. "And what for? What's with the mystery?"

Alec left to grab his and Magnus' coats, leaving Magnus to explain.

"Alec's brother, Jace, is a chef. And a damn good one. They haven't spoken in years. Mainly because when Alec's dad blew up when he came out, Alec left without talking to anyone. He assumes the rest of his family follows his father's prejudice." He looked over his shoulder to check for Alec's return before whispering, "Honestly, I think he's wrong. And stupid. He was close with the rest of his family. Especially Jace."

'_Odd… But alright, if it gets me a caterer," _Clary thought. She looked at the number on the phone.

"Wait, this is the number for The Clave? Why would I be calling the most expensive restaurant in New York City? Does- does Jace _work _there?" Clary thought there was no way Alec could know anyone _that _ good at cooking. There was no way in hell he could even be related to someone with cooking skills. Alec's main dish was always grilled cheese.

"Actually, Jace owns it," Magnus smiled. Alec had returned with their coats and they were walking out the door. "Oh, by the way," Magnus announced with his suggestive tone. "He's single. And _hot._"

"Like I care, Mags!" Clary scoffed. "Bring me a doggie bag." Magnus laughed and shook his head while shutting the door. Clary didn't bother making sure it was locked, because Magnus and Alec were uncontrollably protective of their precious little redhead.

She waited and counted to one hundred to call, wanting to make sure Alec was really gone. She hit the call button and waited three rings before she heard a honey smooth voice.

"Uh, hello?"


	3. Picking the Best Man

**Chapter Three**

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Maybe I should start counting my pennies...**_

"_Uh, hello?" _

Clary sat still for a moment. The voice was deep and smooth, and she pictured a taller, more defined Alec on the other line. She could see the confusion in deep blue eyes like Alec's in her mind.

"Hi, I'm, err, Clarissa Fray?" Why did she say it as a question? As if he'd know! "Is this Jace?"

"Uh… yeah, it is. Do I know you?" asked the boy.

"Oh, no. I'm a wedding planner. I'm planning a wedding for Alec Lightwood," Clary clarified. Time for business.

"Wait, what? Alec's- Alec Lightwood? Are you sure?" The boy seemed shocked. Why was it so strange for Alec to be married?

"Yes, sir. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes? I think I'd know who my best friend was," Clary snapped. She didn't mean to be rude, but she felt she needed to defend Alec.

"Right… So, did you need something?" asked the boy. He seemed to pick up on Clary's anger.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, was looking for a caterer for the wedding, and I remembered that you were supposedly a good cook?" Clary knew he was a phenomenal cook. She'd been to The Clave once for Magnus' birthday a few years ago. After ordering the Chef's Special, she'd sworn she'd never tasted anything as good. Edible heaven, she thought she called it.

The boy laughed a cocky, fake laugh. "Good? I'm not good, Clarissa. I'm amazing. Alec needs a caterer? I'm sure I can whip something else. If I were invited to his wedding, that is. Is Alec there?"

Oh no. Was Jace even on the list? Clary knew Alec's family had a falling out and were estranged, but surely he'd invite them, right? Besides, why would he have her call Jace if he didn't want him at the wedding? She skimmed the guest list. Thanking Raziel that she'd demanded the boys do it in alphabetical order, she saw four names under Lightwood: Isabelle, Jace, Maryse, and Robert. Isabelle and Jace had plus ones to invite.

"Yeah, yeah of course you're invited. Invitations haven't been mailed yet, but you should get it soon. And no, Alec's not here. He's out to dinner with his fiance."

"Does he… Does he know you called me?" Jace asked quietly. His voice was soft and held hope. Obviously he was hoping to reconnect with his brother.

"Well," Clary began. Should she say she asked him? Alec didn't want Jace to know he and Magnus suggested calling. "I asked him if you could think of something. So yeah, he knows. Do you think we could meet up soon to discuss the food? The wedding's in a few weeks and I have a lot to do, and I'd rather not plan things over the phone. When are you free?"

"The wedding's in a few weeks?!" Jace exclaimed. "Not that I can't still do it, but shouldn't invitations been mailed weeks ago?" Wait, who was the wedding planner here? Clary knew they were behind. She didn't need some cocky stranger judge her job.

"I'm working on it," she grumbled angrily into the phone.

'_Maybe a different catering service would have been less trouble," _ thought Clary. Now she understood why Alec didn't talk to his family. Jace was aggravating.

"Are you busy on Friday?" she asked.

"No, Friday is always busy at The Clave. What about Saturday morning?" Jace suggested. His tone was friendly and business-like now. Clary was thankful that he'd calmed down and stopped yelling. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Saturday's fine, I think. Where can you meet?" She wrote _Meeting with caterer _ in her agenda. If she didn't write it down, Clary was sure she'd either forget or plan two things for the same time.

"You can come by The Clave before we open. We open at 10 on Saturdays. Come at 9 and I'll make you guys a complimentary breakfast," Jace proposed.

"Oh, great. I think it'll only be me, though. Alec and Magnus are really busy right now." Clary could hear Jace's disappointed sigh. "But, if I can sweet talk him a bit… Maybe Alec will come. You'll have to bribe him with peanut butter fudge pancakes, though."

"Deal," Jace said happily. He sounded excited to see his brother again. Clary just hoped that Alec didn't smite her for arranging this.

'_However… his wedding, his family, his problem," _ thought Clary. She smiled evilly and knew she could make Alec come along.

"Great. I wish I'd thought of this hours ago. I've called and argued with 34 catering services in the past six hours," Clary admitted. Her back hurt and her neck was stiff, but having food out of the way made her sigh a huge breath of relief. Clary heard footsteps in the hall outside Magnus' spacious apartment. Before she could check to see who it was, in huffed Alec with a tired-looking Magnus behind. Alec was soaked from head to toe.

"I hate New York!" he huffed.

"I told you to bring an umbrella, dear," Magnus stated softly.

"Taki's is three blocks away, it's a fifteen minute walk! How soaked could you get in fifteen minutes?!" Alec threw his wet shoes and jacket off and started to march into his bedroom before he saw Clary waving at him to be quiet.

"It's Jace!" She mouthed to him.

Alec's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open, knowing there was no way Jace hadn't heard him. Magnus chuckled quietly and reached for the phone in the kitchen to eavesdrop.

"Is that Alec?" Jace asked hopefully.

Clary didn't want to lie, but Jace wouldn't believe her anyway. Damn Alec. Alec wasn't helping her at all as he stood there clueless and frozen. Magnus poked his head into the living room and whispered, "Alexander! Take the damn phone!"

Alec walked slowly towards Clary and held his hand out.

"Er, yeah. It's Alec. Here, I'll let you talk to him," Clary spoke carefully and slowly. She didn't want Alec to run off and hide before he had the phone. Once she handed it to him, she ran into the kitchen with Magnus to listen.

"Hi, Jace," Alec said calmly.

"Alec," Jace breathed. "How are you?"

"I'm good, great. I'm great." Alec was being careful. He walked on eggshells as he spoke.

"That's great. I, uh, hear you're getting married? When do I get to meet the lucky guy?" Jace asked. Clary was glad he remembered to say _guy_ instead of _girl_. That wouldn't have ended well.

"At the wedding, probably," Alec suggested. His tone grew cold and Clary went to intervene.

"Alec, Jace invited us to breakfast at his restaurant on Saturday morning to discuss the food for the wedding." She rose her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look. She hoped he could read her look.

Alec rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Or Saturday morning, I guess."

Jace's enthusiasm could be heard without her having her ear up against the phone.

"That's great, Alec, I can't wait. I miss you, man. I can't wait to see you. Do you want anyone else to come? Maybe Izzy could-"  
"Look, Jace, I'm really busy right now. I kind of have a wedding to help plan. I'll see you Saturday," Alec interrupted. Obviously the idea of seeing the rest of his family wasn't very pleasant right now.

Jace sounded rejected when he responded, "Right, okay. Nice talking to you anyway. See you Saturday."

Alec hung up the phone and fell to the couch dramatically. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. And then, just like that, he was back to business.

"Did we finish the invitations?"

"Yeah, I'll have them printed in a few hours. Mark, the guy who prints them for me, is charging an extra 50 bucks for short notice," Clary explained. $50 was no problem, she knew. When she'd sent Mark the format she needed, he'd been annoyed that she wanted them tomorrow. He hung up on her after her only explanation was, "Oops?"

"So, Jace," Magnus winked suggestively to Clary. "You've got yourself a date for Saturday already."

"Magnus, it's not a date! You're coming, and it's only to suggest _your _wedding."

"But he's cooking for you," Magnus pointed out.

"Magnus, stop. He's cooking for all of us. And he's a chef, cooking is his career. It's no big deal," grumbled Alec. He didn't feel like hearing Magnus drone about how Clary needed a date. Not today, at least.

"Thank you, Alec," Clary smiled. Magnus sat down and crossed his arms. While a grumpy Alec may not be any fun, he was good at working fast. "Now, let's talk flowers."

* * *

Three hours later, the trio was thoroughly exhausted. Clary, who hadn't had dinner, was starving. Her brain was buzzing with details and her hands cramped from writing and rewriting them. Magnus decided he would tackle color plans and flowers, while Alec would recall who was allergic to what and give bits of opinion here and there. Turns out Isabelle was allergic to tulips, so Magnus needed to restart halfway through his order.

"I'll call Maia tomorrow and ask if she has any baby's breath," Clary promised. Magnus wanted white roses and baby's breath, but Alec wanted the roses to be traditional red. They decided their wedding colors would be navy blue- "Just like Alec's eyes," said Magnus in a dreamy voice- and royal purple. Magnus thought the white would lighten the place up, because he felt their choices were too depressing. Clary agreed that red roses would clash, and ordered 500 white roses. She decided to use her usual florist, Maia Roberts. Maia and Clary were good friends and often did business together.

"Flowers, guest list, and invites are done. Now what?" Alec's eyes were red from staring at the computer screen for hours. He sounded tired, but Clary still have a few more details to do.

"Now the fun part," she promised. "Since we don't have a bride, we don't have any bride's maids or a maid of honor. So, to compensate, you each need groomsmen. I'd like two each, if you can conjure up that many friends," Clary joked. Magnus was well-known and had a lot of friends. It was Alec she directed her joke towards.

"Easy. Clarissa Adele Fray," Alec said with complete seriousness as he bent to one knee, "would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

Magnus jumped up and cried, "No fair! I wanted Clary as my best man!"

"Call Jordan," Alec suggested without breaking eye contact. His face showed no signs of laughter and his tone was serious. Clary, on the other hand, was biting back her laughter.

"Why, Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Alec winced at his middle name, "I would be honored." They both started cracking up laughing.

"One down, one to go!" exclaimed Alec successfully.

"Maybe you should ask Jace," proposed Magnus playfully. Alec glared at him for a moment before he considered it.

"We'll see," he promised.

* * *

**Author's note: So, we've met Jace! I'm trying to get through the backgrounds quickly. The breakfast with Jace might be in the next chapter, if nobody minds a bit of a time skip :) **

**No worries, darlings. You meet the rest of the Lightwoods soon ;)**

**Read on and prosper.**

~_xox Jaciem_


	4. Picking the Breakfast

**Chapter Four**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still. **_

**Author's Note: I hate doing notes before the chapter, but I just wanted to mention that we've skipped a few days. It was Tuesday in the last few chapters, but now it's Saturday morning :) Alright, read on! **

Clary woke up on Saturday morning way too early. She liked waking up around 7:30, especially when she had a job. Today, however, the sun decided to peek through her cream colored curtains and land on her face. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock.

'_5:45?!' _She rolled over with her pillow over her face. Clary was the type who wouldn't fall back asleep after she woke up. She faintly recalled her breakfast plans with the boys and Jace, but she didn't bother getting ready yet. Instead, Clary dragged herself out of bed and into the small spare room. Her apartment was small and cheap, but it was perfect for her. She was a few blocks away from Magnus and Alec's place, but she liked having distance. This lessened the chance of inopportune visits. She rarely used the kitchen, which was stocked with cans and microwave dinners. She spent most of her time in the spare bedroom. She used it as a small art studio. Since she was only renting her apartment and her stuck up landlord refused to let her paint the old gray ways or change _anything_, she hung plastic on the walls before splattering them with paint. The studio was usually a mess. She was meticulous and neat when planning, but when she worked on her art she was a mess.

She picked up her favorite brush and went to work. Instead of buying her clients a wedding gift, Clary liked to paint them a wedding portrait. The outcome was usually nice and the couple was always happily surprised, but she wanted her boys to be speechless. She'd started her sketch weeks ago and started painting the day they started planning. She set herself an alarm for 8:00 so she had time to wash up before meeting the boys at The Clave.

By the time her alarm off, Clary had finished painting the background. She'd decided on a beautiful sunset on the beach filled with pinks and oranges and reds. The boys were still uncolored, but Clary liked her progress. Smiling to herself, she washed the brushes quickly before jumping into the shower.

Clary was about to walk out her front door at 8:35 when her phone started screaming Magnus' ringtone, Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. Laughing again at his choice of song, she answered.

"I'm on my way right now, I just left," she said, skipping the useless hello as she locked her door.

"Great, are you walking or taking a cab?" asked Magnus. He sounded impatient.

"I was gonna walk, why?" The elevator let her off at the lobby and she started to walk towards the door.

"Good," was all he said before hanging up. When she walked outside, she understood why. There was Magnus, dressed in lime green skinny jeans and a black and silver sequined tank top. He had a black leather jacket thrown over his arm. His hair, as usual, was done up in spikes and full of glittery hair gel. His makeup was impressively done today with short, sharp blue eyeliner wings and glittery black eyeshadow. Clary raised her eyebrows- she could never do just one- and asked if he was trying to impress his fiance's brother.

"First impressions are important, Claire!" Magnus explained.

Alec wore his usual dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Today his face looked worried, nervous, and unhappy. He forced a smile at Clary and nodded that he was fine before she could ask.

Clary wore a simple green singlet and light blue skinny jeans. Her long, curly mane was left loose and reached the middle of her back. Unlike Magnus, she opted for subtle eyeliner and mascara. She didn't care about the impression she gave Jace.

"I thought we were meeting up there?" asked Clary. She fixed the notebook in her back that was stabbing her back.

"Alec didn't want to come. I thought it would be easier to keep a leash on him if we walked with you," Magnus clarified. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you didn't meet Alec's super hot brother in a sweatshirt and old, paint covered sweat pants." He looked over her outfit before nodding. "I think you did alright, though."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You may feel the need to impress him, Maggie darling, but I'm only here for business." She smiled as Magnus scowled at the use of 'Maggie.'

The trio arrived at The Clave at 8:55, just on time. The door was locked and the room looked dark. Clary moved to knock, but was stopped when Alec raised his fist and pounded on the glass doors.

"Alexander!" Magnus scolded, "Don't be rude!"

Alec rolled his eyes before justifying himself, "He's my brother. Who do you think taught me my manners?"

Before Magnus could chastise him further, the door was opened by someone. Someone _gorgeous_.

"No sweater, Alec? Looks like your fiance's changed you," smiled the man. He was tall, taller than Alec by maybe half an inch. His hair was curly, messy, and blonde. His eyes matched his hair and shone gold with a glint of mayhem. Clary was dumbfounded. Who was this man, and could she get his number?

"It's summer, sweaters are hot," Alec grumbled. Magnus and Clary stood still, watching the exchange. The man and Alec laughed before Alec threw his arms around him in a hug. Magnus smiled.

"I missed you," Alec said quietly. The man smiled and returned the hug tightly.

They withdrew their arms and coughed, as if the exchange wasn't manly enough, and Clary rolled her eyes. '_Boys,'_ she thought.

"Alexander, aren't you going to introduce us?" Magnus encouraged awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh, right. Magnus, this is Jace, my brother. Jace, this is my fiance, Magnus." The two mumbled 'Nice to meet you's and shook hands. Magnus' smile was warm and happy.

"That explains Alec's wardrobe," Jace joked. He slapped Alec's shoulder playfully when he scowled at him. Magnus looked like a child on Christmas. Was he that happy to meet Alec's brother?

"Oh, please, come in. I set the table by the corner window for you." Jace stepped back to let them in and waved towards their table. The restaurant was huge, but not overly ornate. It looked like a mix between a 50's diner and a stereotypical future five star restaurant. The floors were black and white tiles and the booths and tables were black with chrome edges. There was a counter directly in front of the door that rounded throughout the place, keeping to the black and chrome theme. The seats were circle pads of the same color like a 50's diner. Clary thought it was cozy yet fancy. She liked it.

"Did you design the place, too?" She asked. She'd noticed Alec skip her introduction. Jace hadn't paid her any attention anyways. He kept his attention on Alec, as if he expected him to disappear in thin air. She feared that if she didn't introduce herself, she wouldn't be noticed at all. "Clary Fray, by the way," she smiled and held out her hand. Jace looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, are you the girl I talked to on the phone? I thought it was Clarissa?" he asked as he shook her hand. His hand almost completely engulfed her small one, but it was warm.

"I use Clarissa for business," she explained. "So, the design?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yes. Yeah, that was me," he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "All of it was me, except for a few dishes on the menu," he said shyly. Clary was in complete and utter shock. This man looked nothing like Alec, and on the phone he'd seemed so cocky and arrogant. Why was he acting shy now? Maybe it was because Alec was here.

After they were seated, Jace stayed standing at the end of the table and smiled.

"No menus. I want to guess what you guys will like," he winked at Clary, to which she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nobody's allergic to anything, right?" When the trio shook their heads he clapped his hands, mumbled, "Perfect!" and headed into the kitchen without another word.

Clary, who was starting to worry that they wouldn't have time for planning, looked frantically to Alec. "He's coming back soon, right? We have to talk about the food! And we have to-"

"Claire, he'll be right back," Alec laughed. "He's a quick cook, don't worry. And he told me he took this morning off, so even if we don't finish by the time the place opens we can stay later." Alec was all smiles after seeing Jace. He turned to start a conversation with Magnus about their ideas for food. Clary shifted awkwardly in her seat. She glanced toward the kitchen, but Jace didn't come out. She _hated_ procrastinating. She looked through her binder of foods and buffets from her previous weddings. The picked out three she thought the boys would like and pulled them out to show. She picked a menu up from a nearby table and looked through the courses and dishes. A few peaked her interest and she scribbled them down under the 'maybe' section of her notebook. By the time Jace returned with four plates of food, Clary had six options for appetizers, entrees, and desserts each. Jace tentatively set down each plate, setting his own next to Clary, and asked if anyone objected orange juice. Magnus was the only one, and he ordered a water with lemon instead.

Jace brought their drinks and finally sat down. He glanced at Clary's notebook before asking, "All work and no play, Clarissa?"

Clary looked up at him with a glare and responded sweetly, "I'll play when this wedding is over."

Jace chuckled and unrolled her fork and knife for her. "Are you going to eat before this wedding is over?"

Clary finally noticed the food sitting in front of her. Raziel, it smelled delicious. She had two pieces of perfectly browned toast covered in three sunny side up eggs with a side of bacon and sausage. Syrup covered her bacon, too. '_How the hell did he know I love my bacon with syrup?' _She looked over at Jace with a confused face. He smiled at her before handing her the fork.

"Dig in," he smiled. Oh, this definitely was the boy she'd talked to. He just had to warm up to her before he started being a cocky prick.

Still, Clary did as she was told. Not to please him, but to please the growl of her stomach. Oh, if she had no dignity she would have rolled her eyes back and moaned. Since Jace was sitting next to her looking smug and waiting for her praise, she simply swallowed, looked at him, and shrugged to nonverbally say, "No big deal." His smirk fell off his face in disbelief and she smiled.

"I'm a wedding planner, Jace. I've had better." If he was going to be cocky, so would she. She hadn't had better though, but he didn't need to know that.

Magnus got a simple plate of waffles drenched in butter, syrup, and whipped cream. The cream was sprinkled with raspberries, blueberries, and strawberries. The colorful plate seemed to please Magnus. Alec received his unusual pancakes, as Jace had promised Clary. Jace made himself a sandwich of bacon and scrambled eggs between toast. Clary was thankful he didn't add ketchup to his eggs- that had always made her gag.

Within 15 minutes, everyone was full and happy. Every plate was cleared when Jace took them back into the kitchen. Clary had offered to help, but he waved her off.

When he came back and sat down, he leaned back and crossed his arms. He looked comfortable and confident. "So, where do we start, Ms. Wedding Planner?" he asked Clary.

"Do you know if anyone doesn't eat meat or anything?" she asked the boys. This would be a long morning, and there was no way they'd finish before the restaurant opened in 20 minutes.

Sure enough, an hour and a half later they were finishing up. It was almost 11:30 and Clary's butt was numb from sitting for so long. They'd chosen simple appetizers and desserts, leaving the buffet open to a mix of fancy foods like filet mignon and lobster or simple foods like pasta or- much to Magnus' chagrin- burgers. Clary's phone buzzed and showed a message from Maia.

"Maia says yes to white roses and baby's breath, no to anything with glitter. We can just put glitter and water in a bottle and spray it on the roses, though," Clary informed Magnus. She'd known there would be no glittery flowers, but she liked to imagine Maia's response to the question.

"Glitter? On flowers? I'm surprised either of those are going to be at the wedding. Those are definitely not Alec's choice, right Alec?" Jace joked.

"Actually, I like the idea," Alec said boldly, clearly unhappy at Jace for teasing Magnus' choices.

"He wanted red roses, actually," Magnus explained. "Oh, would you look at the time! Alexander, Clary, didn't you want to look at tuxedos today?"

Clary wondered why Magnus was so eager to leave. The restaurant wasn't too full or noisy, and he seemed to be fond of Jace. Still, she'd play along since Alec looked so confused.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot." Magnus playfully tsked her. "Jace, breakfast was great. And thank you for helping us sort out the details. Food is my least favorite to plan," she admitted. It was, but only because guests could have allergies or specific diets.

"Right, no problem. Thanks for stopping by. Alec, I didn't tell anyone about this in case you didn't want me to." Alec nodded gratefully. "But, you know they'll figure it out when they get invites, right?" he chuckled. He stood up with the rest of them. "I'll walk you out."  
As they were leaving- thankfully before the lunch rush came in- Jace called to Clary, "Oh, and Clary! Could I get your number in case anything happens and we need to re-plan anything? Not that I think anything will happen. Just a precaution," he smirked. Clary nodded and wrote her number into his phone. Thanking him again, they left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I wanted to keep writing until I saw how damn ****_long _**** this chapter turned out to be! Anywho, now we've had our first in person meet with Jace! Now, off to more writing. And for you, off to more reviewing ;) Also, I didn't proof read this chapter because I'm in the middle of dinner, so try and forgive any major screw ups. **

**Readreadread.**

_xox Jaciem_


	5. Picking the Tuxedos

**Chapter Five**

After they left The Clave, Clary asked if the boys were really up for some tux shopping.

"I'm always up for shopping, Clary dear!" exclaimed Magnus as he took Alec's hand. "Where should we start?" he asked Clary.

Clary looked at him blankly. "Oh, uh, I thought you'd want to pick the store, since you know them all. But I do have some previous clients have used and-"  
"Claire, I was joking. Of course I'm picking the store," Magnus laughed and winked at her shocked expression. Magnus never asked her for help shopping, why would he start now?

"So, since you're obviously not wearing a tux, what are you going to wear, Clary?" Alec inquired.

"Good question," Clary replied. What would she wear? "Well, I don't have any dresses fancy enough for a wedding, so I guess you guys can pick something out for me if you want," she suggested.

"We should do this tomorrow and invite Isabelle, Alec!" Magnus proposed randomly. "Izzy is Alec's little sister, and I hear she has quite the eye for fashion," Magnus said to Clary. He looked at Alec and tried to read his blank face.

"God, Magnus, are you trying to make me reunite with my entire family? Should I call cousin Will for a game of football, too?" Alec snapped sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion, Alexander. I figure you'd rather be busy with them instead of sit awkwardly at an apartment. This way we'll have something to focus on besides an awkward silence."

Alec rubbed his hand down his face and sigh, "You're right. I'll call her. Or, wait! Clary, can you call her? You did so well with Jace," Alec suggested hopefully. His eyes were pleading and he started to pout when Clary began to say no.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're our wedding planner, and this is for my wedding!" Alec explained. "Please Claire, pretty pretty please!" He whined. He clapped his hands together like a begger and got on his knees in front of her and wailed, "PLEASE CLARISSA, I'LL NEVER GET THE COURAGE TO DO IT MYSELF! I NEED Y-"

"Alec! You're causing a scene!" Clary whisper-shouted as she looked around them. Sure enough, a few heads had turned on the busy sidewalk to watch. "Fine! Alright, fine, you win. Now get up and stop embarrassing me," she whispered. "You weren't that loud and obnoxious before you met Magnus," she stated. She decided to turn on Magnus and pointed her finger in his face. "I blame you, Bane!" she glared accusingly. She held her hand out for the phone. Alec, again, had already typed the number for her. This time she only waited 2 rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked a tired, male voice. Wait, _male_?

Clary covered the receiver and whispered, "A guy answered!"

Alec waved her worry off and mouthed, "Boyfriend."

Oh, that made sense. Why would someone name their son Isabelle? Not that Clary had suspected that. Ha ha…

"Is this Isabelle Lightwood's number?" she asked. '_Please say no,' _she thought.

"Yes, ma'am. Can I ask who's calling?" replied the voice. He sounded more awake now, and Clary heard rustling in the background, as if he were getting out of bed.

"This is Clarissa Fray, I'm a wedding planner and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, _wedding planner?_" yelped the man. "Did Izzy ask you to call? Is she planning a wedding? Christ, I didn't even-"  
"No! No, no, I'm planning her brother's wedding," Clary explained. Right, maybe she hadn't started this conversation off correctly.

"JACE IS GETTING MARRIED?!" screamed the man directly into the receiver. Clary winced and pulled the phone from her ear.

"Her other brother, Alec." Clary glared at Alec and switched the phone to her other ear. She heard a ringing in the right one now.

The man was silent for a moment. "Oh. _Oh._ That totally makes way more sense," he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I'll get Izzy now."

"Thank you," sighed Clary.

"IZZY, SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" he screamed again, this time covering the receiver. Clary winced again as the muffled crackle of his hand vibrated her ear drums. Alec was going to owe her big for this call.

"Here she is," said the man happily, not at all knowing about Clary's new hearing issues. "I'm Simon, by the way. Izzy's boyfriend."

Before she could say a response, a feminine voice spoke, "Get out of here, Simon. Stop yelling into the phone!" Clary liked this girl. "Sorry about that. This is Isabelle." Her voice sounded warm and sharp and happy. Clary wondered if this sibling looked anything like Alec. She pictured a confident girl with Jace's hair and Alec's eyes. Obviously, she had Jace's confidence.

"Hi, Isabelle. Nice to meet you, I'm Clarissa Fray. I'm planning the wedding of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane." Clary made sure she was perfectly clear in her introduction.

"Oh, my God. Alec's getting married?!" she squealed. Loudly. Clary mouthed, "You're dead to me," to Alec. The boys were chuckling as they heard Izzy's shriek and saw Clary's _third_ wince. "I'm so excited! SIMON! ALEC'S GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed. Clary heard a muffled, "I KNOW!" in the background. She decided to put Izzy on speaker now. If her ears had to suffer, so did Alec's.

"Right, well, um. Isabelle? We could use your help, actually," Clary said, trying to bring Izzy back to their conversation. Raziel, were all Lightwoods loud and obnoxious? That would make Clary extra grateful that Alec was the odd one out. She prayed Magnus didn't destroy Alec's quiet demeanor completely.

"Really? Sure, of course. Anything for Alec. What do you need? Is he there?" Izzy spoke fast and with clear excitement.

Clary looked at Alec. He surprised her by clearing his throat and saying, "Yeah, Iz, I'm right here." His voice was soft as velvet and he stared at the phone. "What are you doing tomorrow? We want to look at some tuxedos and a dress for Clary, but-"

Isabelle squealed again and said, "Totally, yes! I got it, no problemo. Do you have specific stores or can I take you to my favorites? I need a dress too- wait I'm invited right? Is Simon invited? I get a plus one, right?" Izzy rushed through all of her questions. Alec looked overwhelmed and glanced at Magnus, who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, Isabelle, you guys are invited. Magnus had a few stores in mind, too. We'll have all day so we can probably get to all of the ones you guys want. We wanted your opinion on the tuxedos and my dress. You can bring Simon if he needs a tux, too," Clary spoke very business like as she scheduled shopping into her agenda. They were almost back at Magnus' apartment by now. She handed the phone to Alec and leaned against the wall to write.

Meanwhile, Isabelle was chattering off stores and details about different styles to which Clary and Alec had no interest. Magnus took the phone and turned off speaker before beginning to chatter along excitedly.

"Magnus! I need a time and place to meet," ordered Clary before he got too far ahead of them. Satisfied with his response- "10 am, Central Park!"- she scribbled it down before turning to Alec. "Your family is very loud," she noted.

"And crazy," he laughed. "Just wait. You haven't even met Max yet," he winked and twirled his finger by his ear to insinuate that Max, the youngest Lightwood, was supposedly crazy.

"Oh, I have no doubt. I hate to say this, but I think you may be the sanest of them all," Clary remarked as they climbed the stairs to the boys' apartment. Magnus was already inside and resting on the couch, still talking to Isabelle.

Alec smiled. "As if!"

Twenty minutes later, when they'd all settled down and Magnus said goodbye to Isabelle, Clary suggested looking at venues. The boys simultaneously groaned.

* * *

**Author's Note: We've met Izzy and Simon! Yippee! Progress feels good. 5 chapters in a day and my butt is dumb. I bid thee adieu for the night. Read and review if you want Clace soon! ;)**

**I tried making this chapter shorter than the last one. How'd I do?**

~_xox Jaciem_


	6. Picking the Stores

**Chapter Six**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own TMI or any of Cassie's characters, though if she wanted, I'd happily take Jace off her hands..._**

Sunday morning came sooner than Clary liked and as she followed Isabelle around the tuxedo store, she couldn't help but bite nervously on her pen as she read through her notebook. She hoped the boys would find their tuxes soon. Magnus had brought along his two groom's men, Jordan and an old friend Ragnor. He was bragging about how he'd found his groomsmen before Alec. Jordan would be his best man, considering he and Ragnor had only just reconnected. Alec wrung his hands nervously every time he brought it up, obviously nervous about asking Jace.

"Just for future reference," Clary whispered to him so Isabelle wouldn't hear, "I am _not _calling and asking him for you."

"Damn it, Clary. There goes my plan," Alec joked with a wink. He watched as Magnus came out of the dressing room to model an extravagant tuxedo. The jacket and pants were a shiny, deep purple fabric. It looked thin enough to be comfortable in the summer heat. The dress shirt was a creamy color, and there was a silk pocket square already sewed in so that the tip peaked out. It was a very pretty shade of mahogany. The tux fit him well, both his body and his personality. Clary liked it.

Magnus loved it. "I have the perfect cuff links to go with this," he rambled, "And i can throw some glitter on it and it'll be perfect!" He looked to Alec for approval, and Alec smiled gently and gave two thumbs up.

"Mine can be black, right?" Alec joked. "I remember you saying something about 'tradition' and wanting to keep to that?" He laughed as Magnus rolled his eyes and walked back into the dressing room. Isabelle walked over to him holding a simple black tux. Alec looked it over for a moment before heading into the dressing rooms too.

"What are their wedding colors?" asked Isabelle as she put away the three tuxedos Magnus had rejected.

"Uh, royal purple and navy blue," responded Clary. She'd been sitting on this expensive looking leather bench and her butt was going numb. She felt as if someone were watching her and looked over by another row of suits. She wasn't expecting anyone, but was surprised when she met a pair of light green eyes. There was man staring at her with white-blonde hair and eyes as green as grass. He looked away quickly when she caught him, and he started to bustle through the tuxedos as if he were interested.

'_Weird...'_ Clary thought. She turned back to Isabelle and saw her staring at her, too.

"Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone staring at me today?" Clary asked loudly. She didn't care if the mysterious man heard her. Apparently, Isabelle did.

"Shhh!" she scolded. "That's Jonathon Morganstern. He used to be friends with Jace, Alec, and I. And," she sat down with Clary and smirked, "he was totally just checking you out."  
Clary rolled her eyes. She hoped Alec would come out soon. "Yeah, whatever, Izzy. Are we going to go dress shopping soon, because this bench is uncomfortable and I'm bored."  
Isabelle's eyes lit up and she sat up straight, clearly bursting with a new idea. Oh, no. "Actually, I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon," she said wickedly. "Not until you get his number." Oh, this girl was evil. Clary's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"And why would I want his number? Clary asked, narrowing her eyes. God, didn't anyone understand that she had no time to date?  
"Because," Isabelle explained dramatically, "he's cute, he was checking you out, and I want to pick your outfit for your first date." She counted her reasons on her manicured fingers.

"He's not _that _cute, Isabelle. How do you know he wasn't checking you out?" Clary asked doubtfully. That would make much more sense. Isabelle had come shopping in a cute outfit: a tight black pencil skirt and a red flowy blouse. Her hair was poker straight and loose, trailing down to the middle of her back, and her makeup was done in a way that would make professional makeup artist jealous. Any guy who looked her way would drool over her. Clary, however, never looked forward to shopping, so she hadn't planned on looking cute. She wore a simple, loose olive green t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts. Her makeup consisted of mascara and chapstick, as usual. Her curly mane was tied back in a loose fishtail braid.

She looked back over to wear Jonathon had been standing. She sighed when she saw nobody there.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice behind her asked. Clary jumped and spun around. She stood up as she saw a familar blonde head. Not the one she was looking for, but still a pleasant surprise. There stood Jace Lightwood in all his smirking glory.

"Jace! Uh, what are you doing here?" Alec asked nervously after coming out of the dressing room. He was in his tux, and it looked great on him. The fit was perfect and everything but his shirt-which was white- was black.

"Very traditional. I like it," Clary remarked. Alec smiled and nodded to her before looking at Jace quizzically.

"I was walking by and I heard Isabelle all the way from the street. Then I bumped into Jonathon Morganstern on his way over," Jace explained. He looked over at Isabelle. "I also stopped him from coming over to hit on you. You're welcome," he smirked again. Izzy was not grateful.

"He was coming to flirt with Clary, you dits! She caught him checking her out a few minutes ago!" Isabelle slapped his arm and scowled at him. Magnus, probably hearing news about Clary's love life, bounced out of the dressing room with his tux over his shoulder.

"Who was checking out Clary?" he asked excitedly. "Oh, hello, Jace," he said smoothly before looking at Alec to gauge his emotions. Alec looked calm and collected.

"D'youwanbemygroom'sman?" Alec rushed out loudly.

Jace looked surprised and asked, "Could you run that by me again?" He took his hands out of his pockets and leaned forward. "You know I'm hard of hearing after living with Izzy," he joked. Alec looked frozen.

"Do you want to be my groom's man?" he asked again, much slower this time as he enunciated each syllable. Jace leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I was wondering if you'd ask," Jace smirked. "Of course, you dunce. Why were you nervous?"

Alec let out a deep breath and relaxed. He smiled at Clary and then explained simply, "I didn't want you to say no." He asked for Magnus' opinion on the tux before walking back into the dressing room to change. Magnus thought he looked 'marvelously handsome.'

"Who's his best man?" Jace asked curiously as he took the seat Clary had previously occupied.

"Me," Clary announced boldly.

'_Ha ha, Lightwood. He picked me," _she thought sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow-something that aggravated Clary- and smirked before muttering, "Of course. A girl for a best man, that's traditional."

"Jealous?" she replied snarkly.

Alec returned must faster than Magnus had and asked, "Ready to pay and get out of here? Oh, wait. Jace, do you need a tux?" Always on top of things, Alec is.

Jace stood up again and brushed off his dark blue jeans. "I've got something up my sleeve." Clary looked at him curiously before following Izzy and the boys to the register.

"So, dresses. Are you guys expecting floor length or short? Flowy or puffy?" Isabelle questioned.

Magnus looked at Clary before smiling evilly and ordering, "The biggest, poofiest, pinkest dress you can find." He winked to Clary.

"I'd look forward to seeing that," Jace remarked as he dragged his eyes up and down Clary's body shamelessly.

"Too bad," she glared at Magnus. "Long or short, Alec?"

"Long," he smiled.

"Thank you," Isabelle sighed. "Let's go, Clary. We don't need the boys for this part of our day." She grabbed Clary's arm before winking to Jace. "We want the dresses to be a surprise," she explained.

"Wanna have lunch later?" Magnus asked as they made their way out of the store. The boys would be going in a different direction as the girls.

Jace, who'd been quiet during their exchange, offered them all a lunch at The Clave. They agreed to meet at 1:30, giving the girls two hours to shop.

"How do you make any money if you give out complimentary meals?" Clary joked.

Jace smirk and whispered into her ear, "I only give complimentary meals to people I like." Then he winked and turned to walk down the sidewalk away from them. Clary shook her head to clear it and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to stop the shivers racing down her spine.

'_What the hell was that supposed to mean?'_ she thought angrily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I uploaded a little later than I wanted to, but I wanted to add in some Clace interactions. Anywho, I have no idea what kind of dresses the girls should wear! If you have any ideas, make sure you review and tell me. My main problem is: Should Clary wear purple or blue? **

**Read&Review, my loves.**

~_xox Jaciem_


	7. Picking the Dress

**Chapter Seven**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**_

As Clary and Izzy walked down the street to yet _another _store- they'd been to three already- Clary's feet were starting to ache. She'd worn simple black flats in an attempt to dress for comfort, but the stabbing in the heel of her left foot had nothing to do with her shoes.

'_Damn Magnus and his stupid superstitions,' _thought Clary as she tried to subtly adjust her shoe. The day the boys announced their engagement to her, Magnus had what he called a 'brilliant idea.' Magnus was all about superstitions: he believed if you stepped on a crack, you could break your mother's back. He thought that having a rabbit's foot would bring good luck, along with four leaf clovers. He refused to walk under a ladder or go too far from home on Friday the 13th. Clary thought superstitions were ridiculous, but when he suggested that she walk around with a penny in her shoe for luck from the day of their engagement to the day of the wedding, she caved. She had thought, '_What the hell? If it'll make Magnus happy…" _ He'd said that walking with a penny in her shoe- despite not being a bride- would bring her luck with the love gods.

"Maybe if you keep this penny in your shoe," he held up a penny from the year she was born, "you'll get a boyfriend by the wedding. I promise, Clary. I wholeheartedly believe in this," he announced proudly. Magnus was too stubborn to give up and Clary had been in a good mood, so she agreed and they shook on it.

"Okay, this is one of my favorites," Izzy informed as they stopped in front of a small boutique. Clary looked doubtful. Izzy's favorite list included a small boutique? She was surprised.

However, when they walked inside, Clary could understand Isabelle's preferences. She shop may be small, but the dresses were absolutely stunning. The variety was huge, too, which appealed to Clary. And most importantly, everything was ordered by color and size.

"Wow," Clary breathed. Izzy looked over at her astonished face and smiled.

"I know," Izzy agreed, "I've never seen a shop so neat. See why it's one of my favorites?"

Clary nodded shortly before following her new friend over to the blue,

"Do you know which color you want to wear?" inquired Izzy as she started to skim through the rack. "Wait, these are short," she mumbled to herself.

"I, um, was hoping you'd have an idea. I don't know which color would look better with my hair," Clary admitted. She liked blue, but wasn't sure which shade she would wear if she did.

"Hmm," Izzy thought carefully and picked up a piece of Clary's hair. She held it next to a blue dress before placing each down. "Purple," she decided, "would contract perfectly with your red hair and bring out the green in your eyes. What color do you think I should wear?" She turned Clary toward the rack holding long, purple dresses.

"Blue," Clary responded without thinking. "I think blue would work better with your, uh, complexion?" Clary added dumbly. She had no idea why she said blue, she just thought it'd look better. She thought Izzy could show up in a hot pink leotard and still look perfect.

"You're right," Izzy sighed, "Hey, this way we can each wear one of their colors! This is great," she smiled. "I think you should look at the darker purples. I'll come over and help you in a minute, but don't try anything on without me first," she ordered.

Clary turned to the rack and thumbed through the darker dresses.

'_Too showy… Too slutty… Ew, what is that? Too sparkly...' _She thought as she looked. A few caught her eye and she slung them over her arm. Izzy saw her movements and left the blue rack to come over.

"Lemme see," she ordered as she held out her hand. She looked at each one with a business like glare before holding it up to Clary, making sure her hair hung next to it.

"Rate them from least to greatest," Izzy suggested.

"Um," Clary wasn't used to shopping being so serious. Couldn't she just pick one and go? "3, 1, and 2," she pointed to each dress respectively. Izzy nodded, clearly approving of Clary's choices.

"Try them on?" she smiled. "Just call me when you come out. I'm gonna keep looking."

Clary made her way to the dressing rooms and asked an employee to unlock it for her. Smiling a 'thank you,' she wandered in and tried on her third choice first. Save the best for last, right?

The first dress was a long, mermaid dress with a deep sweetheart neckline to expose a classy amount of cleavage. The dress was so dark in color it almost resembled maroon, and it was sleeveless. Clary wasn't overly fond of sleeveless dresses for parties, so she was hoping Izzy would feel the same. The waist was cinched, and there was a thick ribbon a small shade lighter than the dress. There was no glitter, ties, or ruffles- all features Clary found unnecessary. Even though it was her size and fit her perfectly, Clary had trouble taking deep breaths after she zipped it. Oh, and zipping it was no easy task. The zipper ended right above her butt, and she thought she'd have to call Izzy for help until she got it.

Stepping out of the dressing room, she called, "Izzy? I'm wearing my least favorite."

Izzy appeared around the corner quickly with two dark blue dresses in her arm. "Oh, that's my least favorite, too. Spin for me?" She did. "Hmm. I don't think that neckline works for you. Can you take a deep breath?" She held a hand on Clary's cinched waist.

"Not easily," Clary coughed after her failed effort.

"Are the other dresses cinched, too? Cinched waists are usually uncomfortable and difficult to dance in." Izzy studied the dress carefully. She spun Clary again before asking she go try number two.

Hearing Izzy's heels click away from the door, Clary unzipped her dress and took a deep breath. Even hanging the damn dress back on the hanger was a hassle! She picked up the second dress and grimaced when she saw the low zipper. Here we go…

The second dress was the exact color of a plum. The bottom pooled around Clary's feet, but she assumed it would be a better length when she wore heels. It looked like a longer pencil skirt, and the neckline was high. The sleeves were short and barely extended past her shoulders. It looked more like a business woman's dress than a party dress. Once the skirt touched her thighs it started to flow outward. It was slimming and tight near the top, but by the legs it was flowy and almost poofy. The fabric felt like heavy silk. It was rather plain, too, with no more design than a few sewed on rhinestones lining the waist.

"Isabelle," Clary called tiredly. She took her hair down and moved it over her shoulders so Isabelle would have an easier time comparing the colors.

"This one is… better?" Izzy asked. "Do you like plain?" she asked honestly. There was no judgement in her voice, but she sighed in relief when Clary said no.

"I don't like extravagant, but I don't like it _this_ plain," she explained, gesturing to the dress. She twirled for Izzy and nearly tripped on the dress' length when it pooled around her feet.

"If we did get it, I could shorten it a bit for you. Do you have heels picked out?" Clary shook her head no. "I think 5 inches, at least, is appropriate for a wedding, and don't you dare groan at me!" She warned, shaking her finger when she saw Clary roll her eyes. Clary smiled and stuck out her tongue before heading back into the room.

"That is a no, right?" She asked through the door.

"Definitely," Izzy called as she walked back to the rack.

Clary had high hopes for the last dress. She loved the feel of it when she'd picked it up, and she thought with was perfect for a beach-summer wedding. The fabric was chiffon, and there were enough layers to hide what she was packing but still feel comfortable and airy. The bodice was lace and backless. Lace crept up the sides of her back in what looked like ripples. The sleeves were short and thin, maybe thick enough for her to fit four fingers. the necklike was a low, subtle U and barely showed cleavage. Clary loved it, thinking it was perfect for keeping the guys guessing. She liked to make them use their imagination. The waist was a thin band of lace on top of a layer of chiffon wrapped together. The color was deep, dark indigo. Clary loved the way it looked on her when she looked in the mirror, and she thought her eyes popped and her hair glowed brighter. She stepped out of the room happier and more comfortable, and Izzy could tell when she rounded the corner with five dresses.

"Woah," she breathed as she looked at the dress. "Damn, Clary. And to think I doubted your tastes! Spin," she ordered. She was smiling wide and looked proud that her new friend had found a beautiful dress. "Ooh, backless. Daring, aren't we?" Izzy winked suggestively. "Maybe Jace's little visit inspired this choice," she murmured.

Clary looked up at her words and dropped her smile. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously. "Not at all. Why would you even think that?" she asked honestly. "Did Magnus say something? God, why won't he stay out of my love life?" Clary's shoulders drooped in exasperation.

Izzy laughed, "No, but I saw the way Jace watched you. And I heard him talking to Jonathon, too. He wasn't warning him against flirting with me, he was warning him against flirting with _you,_" She rolled her eyes at Clary's obliviousness.

"Yeah, well, never gonna happen. He's not my type. I prefer guys who aren't obnoxious and cocky," she informed. She picked up the back of her dress and examined the length. It was slightly longer than the front, but she decided it would be absolutely perfect in heels.

"Okay, fine. Change back and put those two catastrophes," she pointed to the first two dresses hanging in the room, "back on the rack. I'm gonna try these on, so I'll call you when I'm ready." Clary nodded and changed quickly.

After hanging the dresses back in their rightful spots, she went to the register to pay for her gown. She heard Izzy call for her and asked for her to wait a minute while she paid.

Rounding the corner, she came faced with Izzy in a gorgeous dark blue gown. The color was closer to navy, and it clung to her body in all the right places. There was a long slit that stopped halfway up her thigh. It had a deep v-neck and long, sheer sleeves that opened dramatically by her wrists. When she spun, Clary saw the way it barely lifted from the floor.

"Isn't it a little long?" she asked.

"Not when I'm in my heels," she winked. "Nothing less than 7 inches, Clary. That's my motto."

"For shoes or boys?" Clary asked playfully. Izzy winked and put a finger to her lips and shushed her. Both girls started to laugh.

"So, what do you think?" Izzy asked as she looked down at herself. "This is my least favorite. I just think it's too revealing for a wedding," she admitted. "Don't you?"  
"Yeah, maybe. It's gorgeous though. But it is really showy," Clary confessed.

"Hmm. Alright, if I'm trying not to reveal too much," she started before turning around before grabbing 3 of the 4 remaining dresses, "could you put these back for me?" She laughed shamefully and shrugged. "I like slits, okay?"

Clary laughed and went to replace the dresses. By the time she was finished, Isabelle had changed into her favorite.

This dress was even more beautiful than the last one. It was a midnight blue, and it was thin and clung to her body again, but somehow it seemed to look better than the last. There was a sheer layer filled with sparkles laid tightly on top of the fabric, making it look like it was one fabric. The bodice was tight and covered in tiny, little fake diamonds. Not enough to make it look trashy, but enough to look like stars. The entire dress reminded Clary of the pictures she'd seen of space when she'd visited NASA's website in 6th grade. The neckline was a small sweetheart, showing an appropriate amount of cleavage. The waist was decorated with slightly larger diamonds that followed each other around her waist in a way that looked like the Milky Way. When Izzy showed the back, it revealed a large dip. Aside from a small band on the top of the dress holding the sides together, the dress was backless. The U shape stretched down to her waist and exaggerated Izzy's tan back. The darkness of the dress made her skin look tanner and flawless. The edges of the back was rimmed in diamonds.

"Iz, that's…" Clary trailed off, completely speechless. Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, right? And appropriate! The boys with be proud of me. I don't have many appropriate dresses," she joked.

"I don't know, Iz. I think you might be pushing appropriate with that back…" Clary joked.

"It's okay, we can 'push appropriate' together," Isabelle promised. She turned and went back into the room to change back.

While Clary was waiting for Isabelle to return her first dress and pay for her favorite, Clary browsed the boutique's shoe racks.

"Black or silver shoes, Iz?"

"You wear black, I'll wear silver," she suggested as she walked over. She grabbed a strappy pair of silver heels. They looked like death traps to Clary, but Isabelle seemed to approve of the height. She tried them on quickly and gracefully.

"How high are those?" Clary asked in astonishment.

"Probably about 6 inches. Not my idea, but since I _am_ trying to stay appropriate…" she trailed off. "Hey, what about these?" she asked as she reached for a pair of tall, velvet black pumps. She insisted Clary try them on.

"I don't know if I can walk in these, Iz," Clary admitted. She took a few steps and stumbled. A vision of herself stumbling as she walked down the aisle in front of 150 people appeared in her mind and she jumped out of the shoes. Making sure the penny from Magnus was in the arch of her shoe, she slipped her flats back on.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want you falling down the aisle. How about…" she skimmed the racks some more before picking a pair of shiny, black pumps. The bottoms were dark purple and they looked shorter than the last pair. Barely. Still, when Clary tried to walk in them she felt surprisingly comfortable. Maybe even confident, too.

"I like these," she commented. Slipping into her flats again, she picked them up and placed them in the box. "Besides, I don't think the velvet ones would work well on the beach. Wouldn't the sand stick to them?" Izzy nodded in agreement and grabbed her new pair. Clary's closed-toe pumps were almost the same height as Isabelle's, maybe half an inch shorter. The velvet ones had been closer to 8 inches.

The girls paid quickly and started walking to The Clave, giggling about the boys' reactions when they saw the dresses. Isabelle suggested hiding their purchases in her car during lunch and would keep them at her apartment until the rehearsal dinner. She made Clary promise to come over often to ensure her dress continued to fit throughout the weeks. Clary agreed with enthusiasm, not at all trusting Magnus to keep his nose out of her closet. Clary was starting to feel more excited than nervous for this wedding now. At the rate they were going, she was sure the wedding would be planned with a week to spare.

'_Hopefully,' _she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been writing this chapter for hours. *hides face* It would have been up hours ago, but I had to head to the hospital (no worries, all is fine!) Then my computer decided to completely lock me out to add new updates. Grr. Anywho, I want to thank ****_everyone _****for reviewing! I try to respond to everyone, but I've had a few I can't PM, so I thought I'd do it publicly. I hope this embarrasses you ;) Just kidding. So, for most of the dresses I used my imagination or recalled some particularly unappealing dresses from past parties. However, for Clary's final choice I did use the internet and found inspiration. If anyone wants the link to that dress, just PM me and ask. Or, I can just leave the link in the A/N for the next chapter. Wow, this note is long. This is also the longest chapter yet, breaking the 2,000s! *gasp* Okay, stop reading this and read the story!**

_Hugs and butterfly kisses, _

~_xox Jaciem_

**_bonus: if 3 people review and tell me where the unbolded, italicized reference is from, we may see Clace sooner! ;)_**


	8. Picking the Perspective

**Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me to admit it, I own nothing :(**_

**Warning: F bomb included, once. **

**Author's Note: *cackles evilly* I was going to write this chapter like all the rest, but when I started typing, I thought I'd switch it up. Since all of my lovely reviewers have been so kind to me, I'm giving you a treat. This chapter will focus on Jace's POV, not Clary's. Just not first person, because I hate writing that. *shrugs shamelessly* Enjoy… ;)**

Jace checked his watch again. That was the third time in the last two minutes. He sighed, somehow hoping that time had flown faster.

"What's up, Jace? Got a hot date or something?" asked Alec, acknowledging Jace's impatient fidgeting.

Jace smirked nervously and winked. "Something like that," he said coyly. He checked his watch again. Still 12:50. He, Alec, and Magnus were sitting at a booth at The Clave. His restaurant was bustling and loud as his employees tackled the lunch rush with grace. He smiled at how well he'd trained them.

"Something to order, sir?" asked Raphael, one of Jace's youngest and newest waiters. He was only 16, but had showed promise and determination when Jace interviewed him.

"We're still waiting, thank you," Alec said quietly. Raphael nodded and walked off to help an elderly couple to their table.

"Do you think they'll even be here by 1?" Jace asked. "You know how Izzy gets when shopping. Two hours will send her into rush mode." Jace looked over at his shoulder to see if they had walked in. They hadn't.

"Isabelle does her best work in rush mode," Alec pointed out as he fiddled with the silverware rolled inside a napkin.

"Why are you so impatient, Jace?" Magnus asked, seemingly innocently. "Can you just not wait to see Clary again," he winked suggestively.

Alec muttered, "Magnus," warning him under his breath. Jace, always able to appear smooth in a confronting situation, laughed.

"Clary?" he asked, incredulous. "No. I have a, uh, _engagement _with an old friend of mine this afternoon," he smirked. His tone was suggestive, and he hoped Magnus caught what he was insinuating. Alec rolled his eyes, probably not surprised that his younger brother was still keeping to his old behavior. Once a player, always a player, right?

Magnus didn't seem moved by it. He shrugged and let it go, obviously not believing Jace's story at all. "Whatever you say," he sang under his breath.

Jace was slightly put off by Magnus' stubborn disbelief. He snapped out of it when he heard the familiar chime of the bell above the door. Spinning in his seat, definitely not at subtle as he'd intended, he turned to see Isabelle and Clary walk in. Clary pointed in their direction when she saw Magnus' hand waving at them obnoxiously. Jace stood up to let them into the booth, but Clary opted for making Magnus scoot closer to Alec so she could be on the end. Magnus didn't seem to mind, though. Jace sat back down and raised his eyebrow at Clary.

"Scared that I'll bite?" he questioned.

"I think I'm more scared of an air-borne STD wafting off of you," she smiled innocently as she waved down Raphael. Magnus, Alec, and Izzy simultaneously 'ooh!'ed. Izzy bit her fist to keep from laughing.

"Ouch," Jace remarked. He chuckled and passed a menu to Izzy.

"Can I start you off with drinks?" Raphael asked politely.

Jace and Alec ordered cokes, and Izzy and Magnus ordered waters with lemon.

Jace had expected Clary to order a water too, so he was surprised when she uttered, "Coffee. Black, please," with a smile. Izzy and Raphael looked surprised, too. Magnus and Alec seemed to pay no attention to her as they browsed their menus.

"Coffee?" Jace asked, "It's, like, 1. Why would you need coffee now?"

Clary narrowed her eyes and argued, "Who said I needed it? I don't _need _coffee," she admitted. Magnus and Alec scoffed and raised their eyebrows at her. "Alright, I'm not a morning person, but that doesn't mean I need it. I just enjoy drinking it. Why's that weird to you, Jace?" she wondered.

Jace regained his composure and stated, "It's not. We just don't get many coffee orders in the afternoon." He decided to end the conversation there and looked through his menu.

"Do you really need a menu?" Clary pondered. "Or do you not know what dishes you make?" she accused. She was smirking evilly at him over her own menu. Her emerald eyes were piercing, and he felt as if she saw straight through him. He was unnerved, but refused to break eye contact.

"I know exactly what I make," he replied coolly. His voice was deep and cold. "Do you?"

"Well," Clary started, "I know what I like. But since you don't have it, I think I'll have to settle for something simple. You employees can't mess up simple, right?" she drawled. Was she actually insulting his food and employees in his own restaurant?

"Quit eye-fucking," Izzy ordered. "You'll make me lose my appetite."

Clary looked back down at her menu and acted like Izzy's comment hadn't embarrassed her, but Jace saw the blush sprouting in her cheeks. He looked at Izzy with a glare, only to receive an innocent smile in return. He turned back to his menu and thought of the lovely little redhead with the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking: "What the hell is this?" I know, shortest chapter yet. In my defense, I really, really wanted to upload something for you guys. To be honest, this took forever to write. I started writing right after I woke up (to the sound of my neighbor's new LOUD dog, might I add) so I'm sort of groggy. But at least you got a look inside of Jace's head! Right? **

**Also, I wanted to mention who gave me the idea of Jace as a chef. I read this fanfic like a week ago and I totally loved it, so I think you guys would, too. The fanfiction is "Till Divorce Do Us Part" and the author is kiwichick11. Totally check it out ;)**

**Until Chapter Nine, (which I swear is coming sooner than chapter 8 did)**

~_xox Jaciem_


	9. Picking the Cards

**Chapter Nine**

_**Disclaimer: Nada. Nope. Zilch. Still not mine.**_

**Author's Note: "Jaciem, stop putting notes before chapters!" **_**I'm sorrrrrry! **_**Just wanted to explain something: Yay! Another time skip! Last chapter was Sunday, and this chapter is on Wednesday. Also, regardless of whether you loved or hated the previous perspective (Jace's) we are back to Clary's. So, the wedding is on July 12th, the rehearsal is July 11th, and the present date is June 25th., meaning Clary has two weeks left to plan. *deep breath* That took me forever to figure out. I hate time; it's so wibbly wobbly and timey wimey. Almost like a big ball, right? Anywho, back to the story!**

Clary was sitting on the floor in Magnus and Alec's apartment again. She was crossing off names on their guest lists after receiving about 70 RSVPs.

"Oh, Imogen can't come!" Magnus said sadly. "I was looking forward to seeing her." He tossed the RSVP back into the pile as Clary marked Imogen Herondale off.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Magnus," Alec suggested, "It looks like Will is coming."

Magnus snatched the RSVP card out of Alec's hand and beamed. "Yes! Oh, Clary, you'll love Will. He's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He almost looks like Alec," Alec scowled at his fiance. Magnus recovered himself easily, "except Alexander is far prettier," he promised before pecking Alec on the lips. Alec smiled and threw the card into the 'going' pile.

"We shouldn't have put maybe as an option," grumbled Clary. She chose to ignore Magnus' comments about Will. "Why did I not catch that before?" she muttered to herself.

Magnus tore open another envelope and pulled out three more cards. He looked quickly for the check under 'going' before tossing them into the pile. Reading the envelope at last, he gasped and scooped the cards up again.

"Alexander," he stuttered, "look." He held out the cards for Alec. Clary looked up curiously, wondering who, besides Alec, could elicit a reaction like that from Magnus.

Alec's face transformed from unconcerned to honest surprise. He sat, staring at the cards, too afraid to touch them. If he touched them, would they disappear?

Before Clary could express here concern and curiosity, three louds bangs sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," she mumbled. She pushed the cards off of her lap and got up quickly to open the door. She knew who it'd be, considering she'd invited them. She fixed her bun quickly before pulling the door open to reveal Izzy and Jace. Each held 2 white paper bags. Clary raised her eyebrows at the bags.

"Breakfast," Jace explained. Clary nodded and took the bags.

"Something just happened. I don't know what, but talk to Alec. I'll get plates," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Jace looked around at all of Magnus' eccentric and colorful furniture. He looked so out of place in his dark jeans and black t-shirt. Izzy looked around with a glint in her eyes.

"Nice place," Jace said politely. He then noticed the look on Alec's face and rushed over. "What is it?" he asked. Alec gestured to the cards, which Magnus handed to Jace. "Oh."

"What is it?" Clary called from the kitchen. It was Isabelle who finally answered her.

"Mom, Dad, and Max all RSVP'ed," she explained. Clary waited for more. "They're coming."

"And… that's good, right?" Clary asked, confused. Didn't Alec want to reconnect with his family?

"Maybe," Alec said as he came back to the real world. "It could go either way, really. They could come and be totally normal…" he trailed off.

"Or they could come and Dad could cause a huge scene," Jace added grimly.

"I'm confused," Clary confessed. She handed Alec and Magnus a plate full of food Jace had brought. They each got the same breakfasts they'd gotten last week.

"Dad doesn't _approve_ of my relationship," Alec explained bitterly. "Any relationship, really. As long as it's with a guy." Oh. _Oh. _That made sense, and it explained Alec's reaction to the cards.

"Oh," was all she said before walking back into the kitchen to grab Jace and Izzy's plates. Alec knew she was no good at consoling people or talking about feelings- unless it was a distraught bride with cold feet 10 minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle. Once she made sure everyone had their plate, she sat back down on the carpet and resumed her job. She plucked the cards out of Jace's hands and set them in the pile.

Jace was looking at her curiously. He and Izzy sat on the bright yellow loveseat across from Magnus and Alec. Clary sat between the couches with her notebook.

"That's a pretty painting, Magnus," Izzy complimented, pointed at a canvas hanging behind his head. It was a colorful painting of fireworks. "Where did you buy it?" she asked.

Magnus chuckled before smiling kindly towards Clary. "Oh, just a little redhead I know," he told her.

Izzy's eyes widened and she looked at Clary. "You painted that?" she asked, amazed. Clary rose her eyebrows. "It's so realistic! I looks like a picture," Izzy mended.

"Yeah, well," started Clary, "Magnus asked for a painting for his birthday, so.." she trailed off shyly. She didn't like to brag about her art. She knew she was good, but she was still shy about it.

"I've got a bigger painting, too," Magnus announced as he got up. "I'll go get it," he offered. He was walking down the hallway toward the boys' bedroom. Clary stood up when she realized what he was getting.

"Magnus, I don't think they want to see-" She started speed-walking down the hallway to stop him, but Jace stood and grabbed her arm.

"Oh, I think we do," he said mischievously. He smirked when he saw Magnus return with a huge canvas. Clary remembered picking out the biggest canvas she could find, and it turned out to be the exact length of their king size bed. Perfect to hang over the bed, as she'd planned. She painted it for a housewarming gift when Alec moved in with Magnus a few years ago.

"That's huge," Izzy pointed out dumbly. Magnus held the painting so they saw the back and asked Alec for a drum roll.

"I present to you," he declared loudly as he turned the canvas around, "the New York skyline!"

Clary hid her head in her hands and collapsed onto the couch next to Alec. Izzy and Jace were staring at her artwork, but she couldn't read their faces. The canvas was covered in, as the title describes, the city's skyline. She decided to tackle both her least favorite things at once: watercolor and landscapes. Landscapes normally bored Clary, but New York's had demanded so much attention. She wanted it to be _perfectly accurate._ Each building was a different color, and some had two or three mixed in. She never used watercolor because she thought it was too hard to control, but the rebellious colors ended in the perfect spot on this piece. The background was black and gray, depending on how much paint she'd applied, and spotted with tiny yellow and white dots. Clary chose the background because she remembered Alec telling her his favorite time of day was midnight, especially in New York.

"That's…" Jace trailed off. "Wow." Magnus beamed proudly and encouraged Jace and Izzy to look closer. She saw Jace move his hand over the canvas, feeling her steady brushstrokes. Izzy looked like she was holding her breath, as if she were afraid to ruin the piece.

"It's beautiful," Isabelle decided. She turned to look at Clary. "You have a lot of talent."

"Wow," Jace mumbled again. He looked at Clary over his shoulder. "I wish I had as much talent as you. I could never create something like this," he said. Modesty looked good on him, Clary decided.

"Thanks," Clary mumbled. "Can we get back to work now? I want to have these," she gestured to the cards she hadn't read yet, "finished before we head out." With a last look at the canvas, Izzy sat back down on the love seat. Magnus went to place the piece back above their bed and Clary slid onto the floor, handing cards to Alec. Jace offered to take everyone's plates to the kitchen.

"Helen Blackthorn, going," Alec read. "Emma Carstairs and her parents, going." Clary breathed heavily before settling back into her routine. Her face still burned from Jace and Izzy's compliments, but she tried hiding it with her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was sort of just a filler chapter. I'm trying to think of what else Clary has to plan for the wedding. (I wouldn't know, considering I've never been married.) If anyone thinks of anything, do let me know :)**

**I'm starting 10 now!**

~_xox Jaciem_


	10. Pick the Taxi

**Chapter Ten**

_**Disclaimer: What do you think? *sigh* I own nothing.**_

**Author's Note: Shoutout to all of my lovely reviewers! Especially -Fray-Chase :) Read on!**

Half an hour later, Clary and Alec finished organizing the RSVP cards. Of the 68 they had so far received, 12 people were not coming and only four-thankfully- were 'maybe' coming. Clary put each pile in a labeled envelope before stashing them in her bag. She picked up her notebook before going to grab her phone. Everyone was waiting-rather impatiently, too-by the door for her to finish packing her things. She turned in a circle looking for her phone.

"I've got it," Jace chimed. He held her green phone up and smirked. "Are you ready now?" Clary rolled her eyes and snatched her phone. Still, she nodded shyly and pushed them out of the room. They were supposed to meet a DJ at a bar halfway across the city in twenty minutes. They'd planned on walking, but Magnus predicted it would take way too long to do so. Besides, he refused to threaten the soles of his new crocodile skin boots. Instead, two taxis waited outside for them.

"I'm riding with Magnus and Alec!" Isabelle announced. "Magnus and I need to discuss your hair for the wedding, Clary. No if's, and's, or but's," she ordered.

"Don't worry, Clary," Alec reassured her, "I'm sure Jace has no lingering air-borne STDs." He and Magnus chuckled before climbing into the taxi, and Izzy sat between them.

"What'd you do to Alec to make him punish you?" Jace asked as he held the taxi door open for her.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as she buckled up. She read off the address of the bar to the driver after Jace settled in.

"Well, you had to do something. He's making you ride with _me._" He said 'me' as if he were some scandalous punishment. Clary rolled her eyes at his arrogance. She didn't know how she felt about Jace thinking she thought of him as a punishment.

"I don't mind riding with you," she admitted quietly. She looked out the window so she didn't have to look at him. Jace laughed dryly, staring out his own window.

"Could have fooled me," he sighed darkly. Clary looked over at him quizzically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing. It just seems to me like you hate my guts," Jace admitted. He looked at her with an open face: no cocky smirk or raised eyebrows.

Clary felt a wave of guilt hit her like a tidal wave. She didn't hate Jace. She didn't mean to make him think that she did, either.

"I don't hate you. I hate your cocky attitude." She winced. That _may_ have come out colder than she'd intended. She could see why he thought what he thought.

Instead of arguing, Jace smirked that smirk she hated so much and said, "My cocky attitude _is_ me, Clarissa."

"Don't call me Clarissa," she pleaded. "It makes me feel like an old woman. Or like you're my mother and I'm in trouble."

"That's the name you used when you introduced yourself, so it's the name I'll use," Jace decided. He feigned hurt when Clary playfully punched his arm and muttered a few choice words.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Clarissa!" Jace exclaimed as he caught her fist mid-second-swing. She fought to pull her hand free to no avail.

"What's your full name?" she asked curiously. Jace's eyes flickered with some emotion and his smile left.

"Why do you want to know?" Avoiding the question, naturally. So Jace.

"I don't think it's fair that you know my full name but I don't know yours," confessed Clary. He still held her fist, but he lowered their hands onto the seat between them.

"Ah, but I don't know your _full_ name," he joked. "I only know Clarissa Fray. What's your middle name?"

She hesitated before admitting, "Adele." She wasn't ashamed of her middle name. She thought it was much prettier than her first and often wished her parents had named her Adele Clarissa instead. Jace thought and hummed for a moment.

"Clarissa Adele," Jace tested. She secretly liked the way he said it. Something about her name in his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Pretty," he complimented her again. Looks like Jace was full of compliments today.

"Now what's yours?" Clary urged. His grip loosened but neither pulled their hand away.

"Jonathon. Jonathon Christopher." Clary raised her eyebrows.

"How do you get Jace out of that?" she inquired honestly.

"My initials," he explained. "When Alec's parents adopted me when I was 10, they started calling me Jace instead. They thought it fit me better than some stiff old name."

Clary thought for a few seconds before announcing, "I agree."

"We're here," the taxi driver said through the window. He'd pulled over in front of a brick building in between a cheap shoe store and a divorce attorney's office. The name of the bar was Pandemonium. The n and i in the bar's sign were unlit, so it looked like "Pa Demon Um." Izzy was walking to their taxi, having just gotten out of her own, when Clary tore her hand away from Jace's. Had she been looking, she would have seen the flicker of loss his eyes showed. Climbing out of the taxi after Jace, the group paid their taxis before marching into the club. The bouncer let Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle in without a second glance. Considering Clary and Alec had dressed possibly as plainly as possible- each wore simple dark jeans and converses with a white shirt. They _hadn't_ intended on matching- the bouncer rose his eyebrows at them.

"They're with us," Jace clarified in a deep, protective voice. He glared at the bouncer as if daring him to argue. Jace was taller and more muscular. The bouncer was wider, with arms the size of Clary, but he shrugged and let them through.

"Clary, my love. I've missed you," thundered a deep voice at the bar.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, Izzy. Something tells me talking about hair wasn't the ****_only_**** reason she wanted to ride with the boys ;) Did everyone enjoy the teeny tiny ounce of Clace? We're working on it, slowly but surely. I think we can be expecting Jace in every chapter from here on out. **

**Reviews make me write faster and better!**

~_xox Jaciem_


	11. Picking the Song

**Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

"_Clary, my love. I've missed you," thundered a deep voice at the bar._

Clary smiled warmly and made her way through her friends to get to the man at the bar. The club wasn't too loud or crowded, considering it was only early afternoon.

"Let's get a table in the back," Clary suggested. She guided the man and her friends through the edge of the crowd to a large corner booth.

"After you, m'lady," the man drawled as he gestured to the booth. Everyone was watching their exchanged with curious or confused faces. Once everyone was settled in and comfortable, with Clary squeezed in between the man and Jace, Isabelle broke the silence.

"Clary," she started, "aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" She smiled at him politely.

"Huh? Oh, right! This is-" Clary began.

"Allow me," the man interrupted. He had a tall, lanky body and his fingers were long like a pianists'. His black button down and dark jeans made his fair skin look paler against the colorful strobe lights from the club. His eyelashes were dark and thick, despite his white-silver hair. Normally, silver hair was unappealing. Somehow this man made it work. His eyes were soft and welcoming and showed a hint of Asian ethnicity in them. Overall, Clary thought he was beautiful. She knew if she tried to draw him, she would never get his features right.

"James Carstairs." He held out a hand to Izzy. Once he had hers in his grip, he reached over the table to kiss it softly. Isabelle almost swooned. "But my friends call me Jem." Jem shook everyone's hand, except Clary. Obviously, she knew him from previous exchanges.

"And how exactly do you two know each other?" Jace demanded. Clary shot him a warning look. He sounded rude, and that wasn't how Clary wanted Jem to see her friends.

"Clary has requested my services many times before," Jem explained. His deep voice was musical, and he had a strong English accent.

"Your services?" Magnus asked coyly. "Do you mean DJing, or something else?" He winked at Clary.

"DJing, Magnus," Clary assured him. Her tone was deep and warning. She glared at Alec, daring him to be rude too.

"How good are you with music?" Alec asked. Clary closed her eyes and mentally thanked him for being polite.

"Well, I don't want to boast," Jem laughed, "but I think I'm pretty alright with it. I'm well acquainted with music, considering I've been playing the violin since I was younger and DJing since I was 15." Alec rose his eyebrows and looked at Magnus.

"Impressive," Magnus confessed. "What types of music are you most comfortable with?"

"Classical, on the violin. If you mean for DJing, I usually stick to fast beat music, or requests. I have three different playlists specifically for weddings, though." Jem reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out three CDs in cheap, clear cases. "The songs are written on the paper inside.. Each CD has 150 songs." He handed the CDs to Alec.

Clary already knew what each CD held. She'd worked with Jem many times; he was her favorite DJ. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Do you already have a wedding song picked out?" Jem asked the boys. They shook their heads, still browsing the playlists. Jem pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Magnus. "These are a few I recommend. Most of them I've seen used before, but the last five are just songs I like." Suddenly, Izzy stood from the booth.

"I'm going to use the restroom. Clary, would you mind coming with me?" She was staring at Clary in a way that said '_You're coming._'

"Um, yeah. Sure. Excuse me," she mumbled as Jem stood to let her out. Following Izzy around the corner and into the bathroom, she asked, "What?"

"You totally failed to mention that this mystery DJ man was smoking hot," Isabelle accused. She crossed her arms and stared at Clary, expecting an explanation.

"I didn't think 'smoking hot' was on his resume," Clary said, puzzled. "Why do you care? You're dating Simon, remember?"

Izzy waved off her concern and said, "Of course I remember. I don't care about Jem's smoking hot looks. But didn't you notice how put out Jace looks?" Clary thought for a moment.

"No," she confessed. "I noticed how rude he was being, though."

"That's because there's another attractive male around." Isabelle rolled her eyes at Clary's cluelessness. "He's acting out to get your attention. Like a rebellious teenager." Clary looked at her doubtfully.

"So, what do you want me to do? We're only here on business. He doesn't have to be jealous over Jem," Clary pointed out.

"Just, I don't know." Izzy looked around the room for inspiration- inspiration Clary hoped wouldn't be found in a girl's bathroom. "Sit closer to him or something. Or include him in the conversation. Pretend you care about his opinion, I guess," she suggested.

"Alright… Can we go now, before they start a fight over dominance or something?" Clary joked. Izzy laughed and linked her arm with Clary's before opening the door and marching back to their booth.

"Sorry about that," Izzy apologized as she sat down. She gave Clary a pointed look once she sat. '_Scoot over_' she mentally yelled at Clary. It seemed to have worked, though, because Clary scooted a quarter inch closer to Jace.

"So," Clary started as she pulled out her notebook, "what'd we miss?"

"Jem ordered drinks," Alec said. He and Magnus were looking at the list of wedding songs now. "Oh, and he's helping us narrow down a song," he explained, pointing to the phone on the table. It was Jem's and was playing _I Will Always Love You _by Whitney Houston. Clary wrinkled her nose and groaned.

"That song has been used for, what," she looked to Jem, "60% of the weddings we've done together?" Jem nodded and laughed. Alec had his nose wrinkled, too.

"Shut up, you three," Magnus ordered. "Whitney Houston is a goddess. Don't you want to dance with somebody who loves you, Clary?" he asked. Clary glared again and shook her head. She knew all about Magnus' love for Whitney.

"Can I see that list?" She took it from the boys before they had time to respond. She skimmed it briefly before settling on the last five. She wanted to introduce the boys to songs she hadn't hear used for a wedding yet. "Any ideas, Jace?" she asked, looking over at him. She could feel him looking over her shoulder, so why not ask his opinion like Izzy said?

"Huh? Oh, uh," he looked over the list again, "I think I've heard of that band," he said, pointing to the third to last song.

"That's one of my favorites," Jem stated proudly. "I'll play it for you," he said to Alec and Magnus. Jem scrolled through his phone a bit before finding the song. After the first opening notes, Clary recognized it. She couldn't associate it with any of the weddings she'd planned, so she assumed it was a safe choice. She looked over at Jace when Jem sat the phone on the middle of the table, and she was only half surprised to see him already watching her.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more._

Clary cleared her throat quietly and looked over at Alec and Magnus. Alec looked like he was in deep thought as he stared at the phone, and Magnus was reading the lyrics that the screen provided.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms,_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"Is it slow enough?" she asked Jace quietly, not wanting to distract Alec or Magnus. Jace looked at the phone and nodded.

"I think so," he quipped. His tone soft and gentle, as if he were trying to whisper. Clary watched him for a moment before looking at Jem. Jem's arm was resting on the table and he leaned against the back of the booth. He watched Alec's face, trying to gauge his reaction. Once the song ended, the table stayed quiet for a moment. They must look so out of place, Clary realized. Sitting in a dark corner of a club listening to slow love songs. The phone was competing with the loud music of the club, but she could still hear the final notes dimming away.

"Well?" Jem urged. "Should we keep looking?"

Alec and Magnus shared a look before shaking their heads.

"It's perfect," Magnus decided. "And you're hired."

Clary smiled and wrote down the song's title in her notebook.

'_Heaven- DJ Sammy,'_ she wrote. She looked at Jace out of the corner of her eye and mouthed, "Nice choice." He smiled a genuine smile at her and nodded.

Then, just because he was Jace, he ruined the moment by winking.

"You ruined it," she informed him as she laughed. Izzy watched them secretly as they chuckled together. Oblivious to everything but each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooo. Who did you think the man at the bar would be? Originally, I was going to make him Sebastian. I'd actually planned on it until about 3 seconds before I started to type his description. I think Jem is far more worthy of the musical responsibilities than Seb ;) Anywho, what is Izzy up to? Only time and more reading with tell ;)**

**The song I chose (which was another split second decision, by the way. It wasn't what I planned) is the "Candlelight Mix", according to my Pandora. I don't know if that makes a difference, so I'm only adding it to be safe. I think this'll be the last chapter I upload tonight, unless some reviews convince me otherwise...**

**BY THE WAY, I cannot WAIT to write Jace's description for the wedding. I have the perfect outfit in mind. I dunno, random thinkings. **

**Review question: If you don't like Alec and Magnus' song choice, what would you have chosen? (It's not too late to change it, Magnus tends to be indecisive!) **

**Reviews make me happier than Harry Potter marathons, (maybe a slight over exaggeration)**

~_xox Jaciem_


	12. Picking the Direction

**Chapter 12**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**_

**Author's Note: Holy Musical B man! Chapter 12!? When did this happen? Seeing how Clary needs as much time as possible to plan, there is no time skip in this chapter :) It starts out in Clary and Jace's taxi back to Magnus' apartment. By the way, I'm writing this chapter on my phone, so if the spacing or anything is different, that's why. :) Enjoy!**

"You said you thought you knew DJ Sammy," Clary started as they rode back to Magnus' apartment, "what other songs do you know?"

Jace was quiet for a minute before admitting, "_Shut Up and Kiss Me _used to be my favorite song." He chuckled quietly and said, "Don't laugh at me." He looked at her sternly, waiting for her to laugh.

And she did. She stared at him, acting like she wasn't going to laugh. First she bit her lip to stop the chuckles she was trying to hold back. Then, she nearly collapsed in her seat, hitting her head lightly on the back of the passenger seat. She clutched her stomach with her right hand. She tried to sit up straight and wipe a tear that escaped, clutching his bicep for balance.

"Okay, okay. Let me explain," he pleaded. He held his hand up to keep her from saying anything. "Have you even heard the song?" He asked.

"No," she admitted slowly, "but the title just makes it funny. Big, tough, I'm-Better-Than-Anyone Jace Lightwood singing along to a song called _Shut Up and Kiss Me_? It's just sort of funny to imagine."

"Oh, and what exactly are you imagining?" Jace inquired mischievously. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Is it me dancing in the kitchen in my underwear?" Clary gasped and smacked his arm. She meant to do it playfully, but after the taxi took a sharp turn she nearly fell onto Jace's side.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she moved as close to the door as she could. "But no, that wasn't what I was imagining at all." Jace smiled an authentic smile, and Clary decided that she liked it much more than a smirk.

"Liar," he accused in a whisper.

"This the place?" The taxi driver grumbled. Clary and Jace thanked and paid him before climbing out. Clary stumbled over the curb and grabbed Jace's arm again.

"Woah there," Jace said, grabbing Clary's waist and helping her stand upright. He chuckled as a blush covered her cheeks. Clary was about to thank him when she realized...

"Oh my God!" She screamed. Jace looked at her as if her hair were on fire- which, in a way, it was.

"I'm sorry?" Jace yelped questioning as he let go of her waist. He held his hands up in surrender and asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Clary said shortly. She turned in a circle, checking her sides and then looking for which way their taxi had gone. They'd gotten to the apartment before the others. "I left my bag in that taxi!" She looked at Jace in desperation, hoping he somehow had it the way he'd had her phone earlier.

"Okay, Clary. Relax-" he started.

"No, Jace, I can't relax. That notebook had all of the plans in it!" She was looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Clary, don't worry. I'll call the taxi place, alright? I remember the taxi number." He took out his phone and started to dial. "C'mon, let's go upstairs." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the building and towards the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Clary turned to face the back wall and leaned her forehead against the cool wall. She took a deep breath and watched Jace as he spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll come by to pick it up soon. Alright. Bye." He turned and smirked to Clary. He returned his phone to his pocket.

"So?" Clary urged. "When can I get it?" She pushed herself off of the wall as the doors opened.

"Not so fast," Jace stopped her. He hid the ground button to take them back to where they'd come from. "We're going now." He looked at his reflection in the elevator doors and tousled his hair. "So," he started, looking back to Clary. "How great am I? I think I want you to call me "My savior" now, considering I _did _just save the wedding."

"You did _not_ save the wedding. You saved my bag," Clary corrected as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just hug me and be thankful?" Jace asked as he walked out. Clary had to nearly jog to keep up with Jace's long strides.

"Can't you just slow down?" She retorted. Jace stopped abruptly and spun around, making Clary run straight into his chest.

"If you wanted to get your bag soon, you'll just have to keep up," Jace said.

"Fine," Clary snapped. "You don't have to come with me, though. I'm a big girl, Jace." She walked around him and started down the street.

"I think I do, considering you're walking the wrong way!" Jace bellowed. Clary turned in time to see him smirk and shake his head before strolling along the sidewalk in the opposite direction. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and whistled, listening to the sound of Clary's converse beat the ground as she caught up to him. They walked for a few minutes in silence as Clary blushed and walked with her arms crossed. Naturally, she was too stubborn to ask for his help.

"Where is the taxi place, exactly?" She asked, breaking the silence. Jace chuckled quickly before looking at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he inquired. "I could be leading you anywhere and you'd just follow me?" Clary narrowed her eyes and looked in front of her, blatantly avoiding his eyes.

"Shut up, Jace," was all she said. Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket and he put it up to his ear to answer.

"Hi, Izzy." Clary could just barely hear Izzy's shrill voice from the phone. Suddenly, it stopped without warning.

"Oh, shit," Jace mumbled. He pressed the power button a few times before giving up, returning his phone to his pocket. "It died," he informed her grimly. "So Isabelle probably thinks we've been kidnapped by some crazy cab driver. Is your phone in your bag?"

Clary nodded dumbly, silently cursing herself for leaving her bag. Jace sighed and rubbed his face.

"She'll live," he muttered. "We're only a block away, anyway." He shoved Clary gently with his shoulder. "Cat's got your tongue? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I'm silently cursing myself for leaving my bag," she confessed. Jace rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Clary. We were that guy's last drop off today anyway," he reassured her.

"Don't you have other things to do today?" Clary questioned. "What time are you supposed to be back at the restaurant?" Jace checked his watch quickly before smiling at her.

"I've got an hour, still. Honestly I'd rather be wandering around New York with you than listening to Magnus and Isabelle drone on and on about decorations." He imitated Izzy's high pitch voice and squeaked, "Why don't we hang the banner over the buffet? The purple in the banner will match the blue tablecloth!" He cleared his throat and winced. Clary laughed, not knowing Jace's voice could go so high.

"Spot on," she complimented him.

"Well, I did grow up with her. I think I know what my sister sounds like," he teased. "Though sometimes my ears wished that I didn't. Look, it's right here." He pointed to a sign a few feet ahead that read, '_Unseelie Court Cabs._' Jace opened the door for Clary and gestured for her to go in. "After you, m'lady," he winked, imitating Jem's British accent from earlier. Clary blushed again.

Inside Clary saw 4 cabs, each a different color. The were spotless and obviously models. A green, blue, purple, and yellow cab held a sign on the windshield advertising their services and prices. Clary followed Jace to a counter to the left of the cabs.

"Can I help you?" asked a man behind the counter. He was scrawny but tall, and though he tried to sound chipper his voice sounded like splitting wood. Clary didn't like him very much, and she subconsciously moved closer to Jace's side.

"I hope so," Jace said. "I called a while ago asking about a bag we left in a cab. Can I pick it up now?" His voice was clipped and deep, obviously not liking the man either, but he maintained a polite tone. The man, Meliorn according to his name tag, looked bored as he read a newspaper.

"Maybe," he taunted, "if you know the number of the cab." Jace repeated the number to Meliorn.

"And whose bag is this?" Meliorn asked, sitting up. He'd just noticed Clary standing there and smiled.

Although he was obviously talking to Clary, Jace answered, "My girlfriend's." He wrapped an arm around Clary's waist possessively. Clary looked at him questioningly but went along with it. Meliorn dropped his fake smile and reached under the counter, pulling out her bag. Clary snatched it up without hesitation and looked to make sure everything was still in it. She nodded to Jace, nonverbally telling him they could go.

"Thanks," Jace muttered as he and Clary turned to leave. Meliorn grunted, uninterested in anything other than whatever he was reading. Clary pulled out her phone and cursed under her breath. She had 6 missed calls from Alec, and a hefty number of texts from Magnus and Izzy, all demanding she answer or tell them where they were.

"Sorry," Jace apologized as he took his arm away from her waist. "I figured you'd appreciate not being hit on right now," he explained. Clary couldn't help but notice the feeling of loss she felt when he'd taken his arm away.

Still, she nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, thank you. And thank you for coming with me." Jace smiled and waited for her to say more. "But you're still not my savior," she teased.

"You better answer them before they call the cops and report us as missing," Jace proposed, nodding toward her phone. "Isabelle and Alec probably think I kidnapped you and have you hostage in some dark alley somewhere." They laughed as they imagined Isabelle's accusive face, knowing he was probably right. Clary dialed Alec's number quickly and waited through only one ring before Izzy's voice pierced her ear.

"Clary! Where are you? Is Jace there? God, where have you been! We've been so worried," she ranted. Clary pulled the phone away from her ear and grimaced.

"Here," she said, handing it to Jace. "You're used to your ears ringing." Jace quickly told Isabelle to shut up- which elicited a smack on the arm from Clary for being mean- and explained why they weren't at the apartment. Promising that they'd be there in 10 minutes, he swiftly hung up on her.

"Don't hit me," he pleaded. "She'd think something was wrong if I wasn't rude." He winked and handed Clary her phone. Laughing again, the two walked back slowly. They teased their friends' worries mercilessly and laughed the entire way. Their laughter was cut off quickly when they opened the door to the apartment and were welcomed by the shearing sound of a fire alarm and the suffocating smell of smoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: heheheheheh. That's all.**

~_xox Jaciem_


	13. Picking the Decorations

**Chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)**_

Coughing, Clary and Jace opened the door wider. Jace pulled the door back and forth to get some smoke out as Clary ran to the windows and forced them open.

"Magnus? Alec?" Clary screamed.

"Isabelle!" Jace yelled. They heard coughing from the kitchen and raced in, finding Isabelle waving a towel at a fire on the stove while Magnus filled a cup with water.

"Cover it!" Clary instructed. She grabbed the towel from Izzy and through it over the fire, which promptly went out. "You have to cover it," she panted softly.

"Where's Alec?" Jace ordered. Magnus pointed down the hall, where Alec was standing on a stool trying to reset the smoke detector.

"What the _hell _happened?" Clary demanded. "I'm gone for 20 minutes and you guys almost set the damn place on fire!" She looked from Magnus to Isabelle, but each were silent. Izzy's face was tinted a bit from the smoke, and their hair was frizzy and smokey.

"We were just making grilled cheese," Isabelle explained. Clary coughed and put her hand on her face.

"Magnus," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and even, "Did you forget that your stove is _broken?!_" She didn't mean to yell, honestly. But just a few weeks ago they had had another fire. Magnus' landlord had determined that one specific burner on the stove had a leak and shouldn't be used again, because fire would inevitably happen. Magnus realized what she was talking about and hung his head.

"I forgot," he muttered. "I didn't even think about that burner." Suddenly, the beeping stopped and Alec returned to the kitchen.

"Everyone alright?" he asked. They nodded and he moved to waft the remaining smoke out the kitchen window. Isabelle threw the burnt grilled cheese into the trash and was about to throw the pan away too before Jace stopped her.

"Burning hot pan and a plastic trash bag. How do you see this ending, Izzy?" He took the pan and placed it in the sink. "How did you know to cover the fire, Clary?" He asked honestly.

"Clary's set enough kitchen fires to know," Alec laughed. "Could you close the living room windows, Izzy?" After Izzy left, he turned to Jace and explained, "Clary may be almost as bad as Izzy when it comes to cooking." Clary scowled and picked up a wooden spoon from the counter.

"What was that, Alec?" she asked sweetly. Alec and Jace's eyes widened and they both backed up to the counter.

"I said, uh," he looked to Magnus for help, but Magnus shook his head and chuckled. "I said Magnus and I were going to look for balloons!" He grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled his fiance out of the kitchen, leaving a hand behind his butt to guard it from Clary's spoon.

"That's what I thought you said," she warned as he left. She threw the spoon down and looked at Jace, who was still watching her.

"Skilled with that spoon, aren't you?" He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. Clary picked it back up and moved to smack his arm with it, but he caught her wrist.

"I work in a kitchen, remember?" He reminded her softly, staring into her eyes. She was pressed against his chest for a moment before smirking and taking the spoon in her left hand. She caught him off guard and whacked his thigh with the spoon, making a satisfying hiss come from his mouth.

"I remember," she promised. She turned and left the kitchen to help the boys look at decorations. Jace smiled softly behind her back and watched her.

"So, let me get this straight," Jace started, "You want Izzy to be the flower girl, and Max to be the ring bearer? Who's performing the ceremony?"

There were sitting in the living room again, almost in the same seats with the exception of Jace, who was leaning against the love seat next to Clary. Isabelle laid across the love seat looking through a wedding magazine.

Alec looked at Clary and asked, "You asked Luke if he was available, right?" She nodded slightly, too focused on whatever she was writing. They'd finally chosen all of the decorations they wanted, and Clary put in the order before they had time to change their mind.

"Who's Luke?" Jace asked curiously.

"My step-dad," Clary murmured. She covered her notebook quickly when she noticed Jace trying to peek at it.

"How are you doing the whole walk down the aisle thing?" Isabelle asked. "Since we don't have a bride."

"I don't know," Magnus admitted. "Alec and I have tried over and over to organize it, but we keep coming up with nothing." He looked to Clary for her opinion, and she set her pencil down and thought.

"It'd be easier if you made Jace your best man and Max your groom's man," she thought. "That way it's all guys. They could walk down single file after Izzy: Ragnor, Max, Jordan, then Jace." By the look on Alec's face she could tell he didn't like that idea.

"I want you incorporated somehow," he offered.

"Clary and I could each be flower girls. We could walk side by side, then she could sit on Magnus' side and I could sit on your's," Izzy offered. Alec bit his lip and looked at Magnus, who shrugged. Alec sighed.

"Max would need to come to rehearsal though. And I'd have to call Mom and Dad," he explained. "Which I don't really want to do right now." Clary held out her hand.

"I've called everyone else so far," she said, "I think I can handle your parents." She kept her hand out as Alec watched her, making no move for his phone. Jace sighed and dialed his parents' number on his own phone before handing it to Clary.

"We don't really have time for you to be stubborn, Alec." Jace looked at his brother sternly and promised, "Max would be thrilled, anyway. Just keep him away from any cake." Jace and his siblings laughed at the thought of their 9 year old brother devouring the wedding cake. Clary hushed them when she heard a woman's voice answer the phone.

"Hi, Jace," she said sweetly. Clary cleared her throat and thought about how she should have used her phone.

"Actually, this is a friend of Jace," she clarified. "My name's Clarissa Fray," She heard Jace's chuckle and shoved him, "and I'm planning your son Alec's wedding." The woman was silent for a moment. Clary thought perhaps she'd hung up. "Ma'am?"

"I'm here. Of course, yes. Does Alec need something?" She sounded less like a mother and more like a business woman. Clary wasn't sure she liked her.

"Alec was just hoping it would be alright if he asked Max to be his groom's man," Clary stated. Alec was making odd hand gestures towards Clary and she covered the receiver. "What?"

"Speaker phone!" Alec mouthed. Clary couldn't find the button, not used to Jace's phone, so Jace took the phone and found it easily.

"Oh! That'd be great, actually. Is Alec there? Does he want to ask right now?" Maryse started to sound warmer and more welcoming, as if she knew her children were listening. Alec shrugged and nodded.

"If it's not too much trouble, yes," Clary said. She handed to phone to Alec quickly, as if it were a hot potato.

"Max!" Maryse yelled into the phone. Clary felt a rush of happiness and thanked Raziel she had given the phone to Alec before her eardrums could endure more trauma.

"Are all of you Lightwoods loud?" she whispered to Jace. He nodded and smirked before shushing her.

"If you think we're bad, just wait until you meet Max," he winked. Clary smiled warily and leaned against the couch again, picking up her pencil. She wasn't really interested in the conversation on the phone anymore, trusting Alec to handle a nine-year-old on his own. She looked back down at her notebook and tried to remember where they'd agreed to put the balloons. She was trying to sketch what the wedding ceremony would look like. She made rows on each side of a white, silk aisle and drew the small stage the boys would be standing on. She made an arch behind the podium that Luke would stand at and decorated it with purple irises and baby's breath. On each side of the stage stood a tall white pillar, reaching up high enough to match the size of the archway. The sketch was rough, but she liked how the ceremony was planned so far. Magnus had suggested that the flower girls drop white rose petals, but Isabelle suggested blue pansy petals instead. Izzy's petals would be lighter than Clary's so it looked like both blue and purple petals.

"It's pretty," Jace whispered. Clary looked up, not noticing him watching her.

"It'll look prettier in person," she promised quietly. Alec and Isabelle were each sitting on the couch talking to Max now, and Magnus was in the kitchen making more grilled cheese- this time on a different burner.

A few minutes later, Magnus returned with sandwiches for Alec and Izzy. They were off of the phone now, because Max was more interested in his new comic book than he was in his siblings, so the three of them started discussing what he would wear.

"Do you want a sandwich, Jace?" Magnus asked. Jace checked his watch and stood.

"No, thanks. I need to head down to The Clave now. The dinner rush starts in an hour and I can't miss it." He ruffled Clary's hair as he stepped over her legs to get to the door.

"Wait, when are you coming back?" Alec asked. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I get off at 11," Jace promised. "Or, you could just stop by. I can take a break around 9:30 probably." He smiled at Alec and bid them all his goodbye before opening the door and leaving.

"Well," Izzy started as she swallowed her slightly burnt sandwich, "I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather have a real dinner. Sorry, Magnus, but grilled cheeses can't keep me going for long. Do you want to head down around 7? Simon doesn't get off work until 6."

They all agreed.

'_Looks like Jace is the one getting the surprise visit this time,_' Clary thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh, so the fire was just Izzy's cooking. Makes sense, right? We'll see what Clary has in store for Jace in the next chapter. Oh! And we finally get to officially meet Simon! Who's excited?**

**Always,**

~_xox Jaciem_


	14. Picking the Chef's Special

**Chapter 14**

_**Disclaimer: I don't even own the damn computer I'm typing this on. It's my mothers!**_

Although they had planned on being at The Clave by 7, they didn't actually leave until 6:50. Clary wasn't the one to make them late this time. Well, not directly. Isabelle insisted she and Clary go back to Izzy's place to change.

"I need to shower," she complained, "to get this stupid smoke out of my hair." Clary had rolled her eyes and followed Izzy out the door at 5:30. She didn't quite understand why Isabelle would need so long to shower and get ready, but it soon became obvious.

"Are you going to wear that?" Izzy asked doubtfully as she looked at Clary's outfit.

"Why not? I've been wearing it all day," she said. She didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. "How did I mess up dark jeans and a white shirt? C'mon, Isabelle, I look fine." Izzy was as stubborn as Alec and threw some of her clothes at her.

"Try those on," she ordered. "They're too small for me anyway." Izzy grabbed her own new outfit and marched into the bathroom to shower. Clary squeezed into Isabelle's designer jeans, barely. They fit her well enough, but her legs were shorter than Izzy's. They were jet black and made Clary's legs look thinner and longer. Apparently Izzy had magical pants, because Clary's legs were neither very thin nor long. The top Izzy had given here was a silk blouse the exact color of gold. Of the 10 buttons, only 7 buttoned. The top three were only sewed on for show, thus leaving a fair bit of cleavage visible. Clary's white lace tank top hid some of it, but not all. Thanking herself that she'd decided to trade in her old beat up converse for a pair of simple white flats- not forgetting her penny- Clary slipped her feet into her shoes and sat on Isabelle's bed.

"That looks good on you," Isabelle smiled, returning to the room in new clothes and with wet hair. Clary smiled and waited for Izzy to dry her hair and do her makeup.

"Welcome to The Clave," the host smiled as he stepped out from behind his small podium. "Do you have a reservation?" Clary looked at Magnus, hoping he'd thought ahead.

"Yes, 5 for Bane," Magnus answered. "We're still expecting one more." He winked at Clary and gave her a thumbs up.

"Ah, yes. Right this way." They followed the host towards the back of the restaurant. They were on the right side, the opposite of the one they'd previously sat in.

"I apologize for the unfortunate seating, but since your reservation was so late.." The host trailed off, not at all looking sorry. Clary smiled and told him it was alright. They were right next to the kitchen's 'out' door, and from where she was seated she could see 4 large ovens covered in large, steel pots.

The host promised their water would be over soon before leaving them with their menus. Clary already knew what she was ordering, so she gazed into the kitchen every time the door opened- which was often. It was a busy night. Soon enough, their waiter arrived.

"Good evening, can I start you guys out with some drinks?" His smile was warm as he looked to Alec, sitting opposite of Clary, to start. They each ordered the same drinks they had the other day.

"Get it, Claire," Izzy teased.

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked.

"You seriously didn't notice Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome checking you out? God, Clary! Open your eyes!" Izzy looked at Magnus for agreement and he nodded.

"She's right. He was cute and definitely into you," he agreed.

Clary picked up her menu to hide her face. She heard Alec snickering across the table and kicked him.

Izzy bumped Clary's shoulder when the waiter- Julian- came back holding drinks. Clary glared at her, hoping Julian hadn't seen. Not that she cared.

"Ready to order?" Julian asked. He took a pen and small notebook out of his pocket. Clary looked up and noticed him looking at her. He smiled instead of looking away when he realized he'd been caught. She smiled shyly and cleared her throat.

"Chef's Special, please." Julian nodded and scribbled her and the others' orders down quickly. Izzy ordered the veal, Magnus ordered a lobster, and Alec ordered filet mignon.

"Coming right up," he said with one last smile to Clary.

"See?" Izzy urged after he rounded the corner. The kitchen door swung upon as another waiter ran out, and Clary caught a glance at Jace standing in front of the stove stirring something.

"I prefer blondes," Clary muttered. Izzy and Magnus' eyebrows shot up so high she wondered mindlessly if they'd be able to touch their hairlines. Isabelle smiled a wicked and scary smile before holding her hand out to Alec.

"I told you she'd admit it first," she sneered. Alec gasped and held up a hand.

"Hold on! She didn't actually say it!" Clary looked back and forth between the two almost as confused as Magnus looked.

"Alexander, you did _not _make a bet on Clary," Magnus said slowly.

"You _what?"_ Clary demanded. She kicked Alec again, harder this time.

"She implied it! But okay, I'll let you go for now," Isabelle announced, lowering her manicured hand and grabbing her water. She turned to Clary to explain as she chewed on her straw. "Alec and I made a bet on whether you or Jace would admit your feelings first." Clary's face turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"I do _not_-" Clary started to yell before Isabelle was saved by a stranger approaching their table.

"Simon! We just ordered. You can share my veal," she promised, pushing Clary out of the booth so Simon could sit. She conveniently pulled him down between Isabelle and Clary.

"Alright," Simon laughed nervously. "I'm Simon. Lewis," he added as he shook Alec and Magnus' hands. "I think we met on the phone," he said to Clary. She nodded curtly, still staring at Isabelle across his chest. Just then the kitchen door swung open, and out walked Jace. He took one look at their table and then slowly walked backwards back into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Alec asked.

"Maybe he just wasn't expecting us," Simon offered. Isabelle smiled at Clary across Simon.

"Or, maybe he wasn't expecting you to look so hot," she teased. Clary reached across Simon and smacked the back of Izzy's head, almost spilled her water in the process.

"He didn't even see me, Isabelle!"

"He saw you," they all assured her in unison. The door opened again and everyone's heads turned to see who it was, but it was only Julian with their plates.

"That excited for the food?" He laughed nervously as he set them down in front of each person. "I hope it didn't take too long."

"No, perfect timing," Clary assured him. He smiled again before asking Simon if he wanted to order.

"Just a coffee, thanks." Clary raised her eyebrows and smiled. She liked Simon, if only because he got coffee at times other than breakfast. Julian nodded and ran off to wherever it was waiters ran to. The table sat in a comfortable silence for a moment as everyone ate, Isabelle and Simon sharing their veal. Clary was surprised by her order: apparently today's Chef's Special was two large, burnt grilled cheeses. She suspected Jace was behind her and waved down Julian.

"Is Jace working tonight?" she asked politely. Julian looked surprised that she asked.

"Yes, do you need me to get him for you?" She shook her head and took a pen and spare piece of paper out of her bag. She scribbled a few words on it before folding it and handing it to him.

"Could you just give this to him? He'll know who it's from." She smiled sweetly and turned toward her dinner, leaving Julian standing there confused. After a few seconds he walked away slowly.

"What was that about?" Alec inquired. Clary pointed to her plate and smirked.

"Ooh, Clary's starting to fight fire with fire," Izzy joked. Clary winked at her and stood, leaving her plate untouched.

"I need to go meet with Maia about the flowers. I'll call you guys later." She spun on her heel and walked out of the restaurant without looking back. She left her coffee untouched and her friends' questions unanswered.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Jace was just finishing up putting sauce on another sundae when Julian rushed into the kitchen. He walked straight up to Jace holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Another order?" Jace guessed. Julian shook his head and handed him the note.

"A costumer asked me to give you this. She said you'd know who it was from." Julian spun on his heel and rushed out of the kitchen, taking the 3 sundaes Jace had just finished with him. Curious, Jace opened the note.

_**"You owe me 1 dinner. XOX**____**-C"**_Jace smiled and stuffed the note into his apron pocket. He knew Clary was the one who ordered the Chef's Special. He texted her quickly before any of his employees could see him breaking his own 'no phone' rule.

_**"Deal. My place, Friday night? I'll pick you up at 7."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: How do you feel about Clace's friendship? I would talk more about this chapter, but I'm too excited to write about Friday night.**

**Fun fact: My back hurts from sitting at in this computer chair all day. **

**REVIEW!**

~_xox Jaciem_


	15. Picking the Wine Bottle

**Chapter 15**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do own the tablet I'm typing this on. ;)**_

Clary was trying to get a cab to take her to Maia's after leaving The Clave. She regretted handing the note to Julian and walking out almost immediately, thinking her actions were rash and too bold. She climbed into her cab and gave him the name of Maia's apartment building. Leaning back on her seat, she took a deep breath. She coughed and rolled the window down. The cab reeked of leather cleaner and weed. Clary felt her phone buzz as she tied her hair back into a bun.

'One new text message,' her phone read. She assumed it was Alec or Magnus, so she ignored it and texted Maia a warning that she was coming over. Once they reached Maia's apartment, she paid and thanked the driver. She kept her bag close to her side so she didn't forget it again.

She knocked impatiently on Maia's door. When it opened, Maia grabbed Clary and pulled her in roughly. She guided her to a black leather couch and jumped up next to her.

"Hello to you too, Maia," Clary laughed. She was used to her friend's unusual behavior. Maia waved her hand impatiently.

"Is it a boy?" She guessed. Clary feigned disbelief.

"Why can't I just pop in to say hi?" She put her hand on her chest and teased, "Is this what you think of me? I'm hurt, Maia." Maia narrowed her eyes and smacked Clary's arm.

"Cut the crap," she ordered, still smiling. "Is it that hot blonde you told me about?" Clary's eyes widened.

"I didn't tell you about any hot blondes?" Clary eyed Maia suspiciously.

"Oh, maybe that was Magnus," Maia thought as she bit her lip. "That doesn't matter! Is it?" Clary sighed and nodded.

"Calm yourself, Maia! It's not what you're imagining, I promise." Maia squealed and clapped her hands.

"Clary's got a crush!" Maia sang. Clary slapped her leg and hushed her. "Ow. Okay, if it's not what I'm imaging, what is it?" Clary sighed and explained everything that happened at dinner to her friend.

"So wait," Maia said in disbelief. "You just handed him the note, got up, and left?" Clary nodded slowly. "You didn't even give him time to read the note!" Maia hit Clary on the side of her head. "Bad Clary!"

"I know," Clary moaned with her head in her hands. She leaned back on the couch so she was half laying on it. "That's why I came here!"

"But you do like him, right?" Maia asked. "Because if not, I'm stuck on two dresses for the wedding and if there's a hot, available guy there I totally know what to wear." Clary glared at her between her fingers and nodded.

"Yes, I like him," she admitted. "But there is a cute guy going. Last time I checked he was available, too. His name's Jordan and-"

"We're focussing on your love life right now, remember?" Maia interrupted. "Do you have blondie's number? Just text him or something." Clary rolled her eyes and pulled we phone out of her bag.

"His name is Jace," she corrected, "and he's working. He probably won't even see it until-" Clary stared at her phone in amazement and stopped talking. Her jaw hung open in the most cliche way possible.

"What?" Maia demanded. "Claire, what is it?" She shook her friend's shoulders roughly to wake her from her dream state. Because that was how Maia did things: roughly.

"He texted me," Clary muttered. Her voice was monotone as she showed Maia her phone.

"Read it!" Maia ordered, shoving the phone into Clary's lap like it were a bomb. Clary looked at it dumbly and opened the message. The time received read 20 minutes ago.

"He sent it right after I left," she explained. "I ignored it because I figured it was Magnus." She read the message quickly, out loud so Maia could hear.

"Deal. My place, Friday night? I'll pick you up at 7." Clary sat frozen, staring at the screen. Meanwhile, Maia was back to squealing and clapping.

"Clary, he asked you on a date!" She explained. She grabbed Clary's shoulders again and made her look at her. "He's the head chef at The Clave, and he's going to cook you dinner." Maia sat back and laughed. "I can't believe you got a date before me. You never date!" Clary smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, God." Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Maia in fear. "Alec's gonna have a fit." Maia looked serious for a moment before falling into a bit of laughter again.

"Do you want some wine?" She stood up and walked into her small kitchen, grabbing an unopened bottle of red wine and two glasses. "I stole it from the last wedding we did, but I don't like drinking wine alone." Clary laughed and took a glass, not at all surprised that Maia would steal from a wedding.

"Did you answer yet?" Maia asked as she sipped her wine. Clary looked at her, shocked.

"I have to answer?!" Maia rolled her eyes and took her phone. She typed something before showing it to Clary, allowing her the privilege of hitting send.

"Oh, field trip to Jace's "place." This'll be fun. XOX"

"Is the XOX necessary?" Clary asked warily. Maia shrugged.

"You used it in the last text," she pointed out. "Why not? Flirt a little. It won't hurt you," she promised. Clary finished off her glass of wine in one big gulp and hit send. After pouring herself another glass, she and Maia talked about Jordan and if Clary knew any other single guys going to this wedding.

* * *

Three hours and 2 bottles of wine later, Clary's phone rang. Clary was never very good at drinking, so 2 bottles of win left her close to smashed. Unlike Clary, wine barely put a dent in Maia's soberity.

"Hello?" She slurred into the phone. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID, half because she didn't care and half because she was drunk.

"Clary?" Alec asked. "Are you drunk?" He accused. "Where are you?"

"Alec! Alec," she repeated. "I will have you know," she said seriously before bursting into a fit of giggles, "that I am thoroughly smashed." She heard Alec sigh through the phone before Maia took it away.

"Drunk Clary is my favorite Clary," Maia announced to Alec. "Alec, it was two bottles of wine. I didn't expect her to get trashed by wine." She waited. "Uh, I can't drive her anywhere." More waiting, but Clary heard Alec's voice louder this time. "Because I might have drank some, too!" Maia yelled. "BECAUSE NOT ALL OF US HAVE FIANCES, ALEC. SOME OF US ARE SINGLE AND SAD." Maia hung up angrily and threw the phone on the floor. Clary poured herself another glass before asking if Maia was alright.

"Alec's on his way to pick you up," she informed her. She took Clary's glass away. "And I've been instructed to take this away. I think you've had enough anyway," she laughed as she walked into the kitchen with the wine.

"You're not even drunk," Clary pointed out. "Why'd you yell at Alec?" She furrowed her eyebrows and crinkled her nose in exaggerated confusion. Maia shook her head and searched for Clary's shoes.

"So I'd get out of driving you to his place," she admitted. "I hate driving at night." She handed Clary her left shoe.

"Is it night?" Clary wondered. She turned to look out the window, but couldn't see anything past the darkness.

"Yes, Claire," Maia said patiently, "It's 11:30." Clary gasped and reached for her bag.

"I promised Alec I'd call him!" She searched through her bag for her phone, which was still lying on Maia's dark brown shag carpet.

"You just called him, Sweetie." Maia took Clary's bag and laid Clary down on the couch. "Stay here. I have to pee." Clary nodded and stretched out on the couch, kicking off her shoes again. She felt tired and fuzzy and wondered where Alec was. She rolled over to face the couch and drifted to sleep.

Her slumber was short, however, because Alec was banging on Maia's door 15 minutes later. Clary didn't bother rolling over just yet, confident that she could convince Alec to let her sleep some more.

"On a scale of one to ten, exactly how drunk is she?" Alec asked. Maia laughed and rated Clary as a 7.

"Great, so she can get drunker! Our plans aren't completely ruined, Alec," assured another man at the door. Clary vaguely recognized the voice and hoped he'd keep talking. "Is she asleep?" He asked, probably pointing to her small figure on the couch.

"Yeah," Maia answered. "And I don't think she'll be moving anytime soon." She held the door open for the boys to walk in.

"Can you carry her? I'll grab her stuff," Alec said to the man. She heard her bag being lifted from the floor and felt her right shoe being taken off of her foot carefully.

"Yeah, I got her," the man assured Alec. Maia came over and kissed Clary's forehead before stepping back for him to lift her. She kept her eyes shut, still half asleep.

"Tell her to text me when she wakes up," Maia told him. He nodded and bent over to lift her. She felt arms slide under her thighs and below her shoulders before feeling herself be lifted. She stirred slightly, burrowing her face into a chest that smelled of peppers and soap and steel. She inhaled deeply, adoring the smell. She felt the man chuckle. Once they were out of Maia's and walking toward Alec's car, Clary squinted one eye open enough to see the man.

"_Jace,"_ she thought in the back of her mind. She snuggled deeper into his chest with a tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her she should be embarrassed. She decided to be embarrassed tomorrow, because right now she was too warm and he smelled too good for her to care about anything else.

* * *

**Author's Note: hehehe, you guys thought you were getting the date in this chapter, didn't you? ;) You'll have to wait, I have that planned after the next chapter. Let's talk about how DIFFICULT this chapter was to write on both my tablet and my phone. Neither one wanted to load the docs app, and neither has an appropriate tab button, so if the spacing is off or looks weird, bite me. I wasn't going to write this tonight, but since I love you guys I caved. (It also happens to be 2am, so that's another reason to ignore any spelling/grammar screw ups) Anywho, drunk Clary! Opinions?**

**Read on,**

~_xox Jaciem_


	16. Picking the Venue

**Chapter 16**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Clary woke up feeling groggy with a pounding headache. Her neck was stiff and her back hurt from sleeping in a twisted position. She groaned, turning her head slightly.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

"Magnus and Alec's couch," Jace answered. Clary jumped. Had she said that out loud? She looked around. He was right, she was laying on the peacock-patterned couch with a bright red fleece blanket thrown over her. Her legs were laying on Jace's lap as he looked through a wedding magazine. Clary put a hand on her head and looked at the ceiling.

"Maia," she recalled. She couldn't remember much of last night, but she did remember Maia opening a second bottle of wine. Jace laughed.

"Is that all you remember?" He asked. He was still looking through the magazine, but Clary suspected he was only looking at the pictures.

"I remember…" she trailed off. "Yeah. Just Maia." She moved to sit up, looking around. She saw three overnight bags piled on the love seat and a bundle of blankets and pillows laid out on the floor.

"Slumber party?" Clary guessed as she looked at Jace. He nodded.

"Well, that was the plan," he reminded her. "We were going to sleep over and then leave for wedding venues in Ocean City and Atlantic City early this morning." He looked at Clary in mock disappointment. "Until someone went and got herself drunk." He tsked at her and turned the page of his notebook. Clary slapped her head- and immediately regretted it- and hissed.

"I forgot," she admitted. "Where is everyone?" She was sure Alec and Magnus would have run over to her the second she woke up. Alec, ready with a lecture about her drinking, and Magnus wanting to know why she'd walked out of the restaurant. Jace looked up at the decorative melting clock by the front door. 9:17.

"Probably in a car on their way to Atlantic City," he guessed. "I offered to stay and watch you for Alec." Clary sat up quickly and threw the blanket off.

"It's _9 o'clock?!_" she demanded. Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch.

"Relax, Clary. I'm sure they can handle picking a beach without you," he assured her. She still felt guilty, though. She wouldn't have guessed it was 9 when she looked around the room. Apparently Jace had closed the thick, black drapes-Alec's choice of drapery-because the living room was barely lit. There was enough light to make out everything, but not enough to make her skull pound. Clary laid back down with a sigh, curling her legs behind her this time.

"How'd I get here?" She asked, curious. She knew Maia couldn't have driven her; Maia hates driving in the dark _and _she had been drinking too. Jace chuckled and threw the magazine onto the blankets on the floor. He pulled Clary's legs back onto his lap.

"That's the fun part," he started. "Alec came to find me after I got off work, claiming you'd left early and went to a friend's place, but you never called. You weren't answering any of his texts so he called you." Clary stared at Jace, her face slowly becoming redder by the minute. She was starting to remember.

"And I answered completely drunk," Clary finished. Jace nodded but held up a hand.

"That's not all," he laughed. He recounted how he and Alec had gone to Maia's to pick her up and how he'd carried her to and from the car. Clary hid her face in her hands as she rolled over to smother herself in a throw pillow.

"You also told me that I smelled great," Jace commented. He was smiling and seemed completely amused. Clary wanted to smack his smile off. "Oh," he said, as if reading her thoughts, "you also told me you like my smile very much." Clary groaned and rolled off of the couch in an attempt to get away from his laughter.

Standing up, she announced, "I'm getting a shower." She started to march off to the bathroom in the hall when Jace called her.

"Magnus went by your place and picked up some stuff for you," he said, pointing to one of the bags on the love seat. He smiled smugly, watching her stomp over to grab it. "Izzy dressed you, by the way." Clary looked down at herself and just then realized she was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and one of Alec's old t-shirts. Clary looked at Jace's outfit and raised her eyebrows. He was wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"And nobody thought to dress you?" She questioned jokingly. She saw his smirk and left the room before he could answer.

30 minutes later Clary was walking back into the living room. Magnus had packed her what he referred to as 'hangover clothes.'

"Comfortable yet stylish!" He'd explained one day. She wore a pair of black leggings and a white singlet. She plopped onto the couch next to Jace again and tightened her towel around her head. Jace had given up on reading and was texting someone on his phone. She leaned over to peek at who it was.

"Should I tell Alec you say hi?" Jace smirked, turning the phone away from her. Clary leaned back and pouted.

"Are they there yet?" She wanted to see pictures of every venue they went to without her. She was still kicking herself for not going.

"They're talking to some lady about it now," Jace replied. He set his phone down and stood up. "Hungry?" Clary shrugged. He walked into the kitchen and Clary heard him pulling things out of the fridge and cabinets.

"Cheese omelette?" He suggested, poking his head back into the living room. Clary nodded and smiled. She was holding her phone,, debating whether or not she should call Alec.

"Not the bottom left burner!" She jumped up from the couch, ignoring the throbbing in her skull, and raced into the kitchen. Jace already had one of the working burners lit and was working on the omelette.

"Will you sit down?" Jace asked with clear exasperation in his voice. "And don't even think about calling Alec." He pointed a wooden spoon at her sternly. He waited for her to turn and walk back into the living room. She laid on the couch and closed her eyes, silently willing her headache to disappear. It was getting worse and she was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. A few minutes later Jace walked over to her with a plate and a water bottle.

"Sit up," he ordered. He handed her to plate and opened the water for her. "Take these," he commanded as he handed over two Tylenol and the water. She thanked him quietly and through the pills back, swallowing them. He sat down and watched her with a small smile.

"You're not hungry?" She guessed, tearing into her cheese omelette. It was warm and tasted like cheesey heaven. She thanked the angels that Jace had stayed with her and not Isabelle. Izzy would have either poisoned her or let her starve.

"I already ate," he said softly. "So," he broke the silence after a few minutes. Clary looked over at him with her fork halfway toward her mouth. "Tell me how good my cooking it," he teased. Clary rolled her eyes and finished her last bite.

"To a hungry, hungover girl I rate it 9. If I weren't starving and hungover," she pretended to look up and think, tapping her chin, "Maybe a 6?" Jace narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"I can't believe you," he muttered as he shook his head. "I made you a kickass omelette, carried you down two flights of stairs and into here, gave you Tylenol, and all you do is rate my cooking as a 6. A SIX!" He scoffed and crossed his arms. Clary laughed at his exaggerated pout. She put her plate on the end table and capped her water.

"What do you want me to do? Throw my arms around you and scream about my eternal gratefulness?" She was joking, of course. Her head still hurt too much to yell. Jace looked away from her and pouted.

"It couldn't hurt," he mumbled. She could see he was trying not to smile. Clary moved to hug him tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured into his ear. His hair tickled her face and smelled like strawberry shampoo and peppers. He hugged her back tightly before she reached up and smacked the back of his head hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelped and rubbed his head. She leaned back to her side of the couch and placed her legs on his lap.

"Smirking," she answered. "I hate that stupid smirk." Jace threw a pillow at her and actually _smirked _ when it hit her.

"Oh, I know. You told me all about it last night." He winked. "You were babbling about how much you love my 'real smile' and how great I smell." Clary blushed but pretended to be unfazed.

"I told you that you smelled good? Considering you were coming from your kitchen, I sincerely doubt that." She picked up a wedding magazine and started looking at cakes.

"Whatever," Jace said, "I know you secretly think I'm delicious." Clary rolled her eyes and scoffed. His phone started to ring, flashing Izzy's picture and number on the screen. He answered, and after a few minutes he looked at Clary.

"They picked venue number three?" He assumed Clary would know which one that was, and she did. She nodded, approving their choice. "They're on their way back." He hung up from Izzy and grabbed his overnight bag from the love seat.

"I'm taking a shower," he announced. "I'll just have to prove your tastebuds wrong on Friday night, won't I?" He shot her one last wink before walking down the hall. Clary smiled, knowing that Jace would probably cook the best meal he's ever cooked just to prove her wrong.

"_I knew that would work_," Clary thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I didn't upload at all yesterday. I've felt guilty all day! But I couldn't think of anything to write. *sigh* Do you guys want the Clace date in the next chapter or do you want it to be about after Alec, Magnus, and Izzy come back from looking at venues?**

**3 answers and you get a new chapter ;) (And maybe another shirtless Jace?)**

~_xox Jaciem_


	17. Picking the Outfit

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**Author's Note: I did not abandon you! I've just sorta been really busy. I had this huge chemistry book I needed to finish before school, and I was determined to finish it before my birthday (which was Monday, hollaaa). I did finish it and then I rushed to plan this stupid sweet sixteen my mother insisted on. I wanted the Clace date to be in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I wanted. However, I'm posting this chapter and the next at the same time so you get it today. By popular request, we have a time skip to Friday afternoon! :D (I honestly wasn't expecting as many replies as I got. You guys= amazing. Me= lazy.)**

Izzy and Clary were sitting in Isabelle's colorful and messy bedroom. Well, Clary was sitting. Izzy was pacing. She was trying to find an outfit for Clary's "date" with Jace tonight. He was supposed to pick her up at 7, which meant Izzy had kidnapped Clary at 3. She was insistent that they would need at least four hours to make Clary perfect. So now Clary was sitting on Izzy's hot pink and black bed mindlessly watching Isabelle pick up these blouses and those skirts before throwing them onto the floor. She mumbled the entire time and occasionally held something up to Clary's body, making sure she compared it with Clary's flaming mane. Clary wasn't planning to go to this much trouble for Jace. She was planning on wearing a simple gray Foo Fighters tee shirt and dark jeans. Isabelle had nearly fainted at the idea of an outfit so plain.

"No green, because you wear it too much," Izzy decided, throwing a pair of sparkling leggings by the door.

"But you said green matches me?" Clary didn't really care what she wore. She was laying on the bed now, staring at the ceiling that was covered in yellowed glow-in-the-dark stars.

"I know, but we can find another color. We have to whole color wheel to work with, Claire." Izzy's voice was rushed and distant as she walked further into her walk in closet.

"No dresses," Clary ordered. "It's just dinner, Iz. At his apartment. Not a five-star restaurant." "It's just dinner," Izzy mimicked. "With a five-star chef," she pointed out. "Try this." She threw a deep red peplum top at Clary. The red was darker than her hair and almost looked like blood. Clary liked the color. Clary picked up a pair of simple dark skinny jeans from the ground and pulled them on.

"I can- oh. I actually like those jeans with that shirt," Izzy decided. "Nice job." She made Clary spin as she inspected every part of the outfit. "Perfect. Simple. Very Clary-like." She looked over the outfit again before spinning on her heel and marching back to her closet in her hunt for shoes. She began throwing them behind her into the room. Clary knew Izzy was going to bring out some deadly tall heels. She rolled her eyes and pulled on a pair of buckled combat boots Izzy threw. They had no heel, thankfully, and came up mid-calf.

"Iz," Clary called. "Izzy, there's someone at the door!" She listened to the insistent tapping for a second before recognizing it. The knocks were to the tune of Here Comes the Bride. Izzy asked for her to get it since she was elbow deep in a tote full of shoes.

"You're late," was the first thing Clary said as she opened Isabelle's front door. There, in all his glitter glory, stood Magnus. He pushed her aside and walked straight to Izzy's room.

"A wizard is never late," he quoted on his way with Clary following. She chuckled and returned to her spot on the bed. Izzy tumbled out of her closet holding velvet ballet flats in one hand and a pair of strappy black heels in her other. Clary shrugged and pointed to her feet.

"Magnus, which do you think look better?" Izzy asked. She held up her choices and looked at Clary's feet thoughtfully. "I like those boots, but I think the flats would look good with the top." She threw the heels back into the messy closet. Magnus took off Clary's left boot and replaced it with the left flat.

"Stand," he ordered. Clary stood, feeling like a Barbie doll. She hated dressing up like this. It made her feel ridiculous.

"The boots," Magnus and Izzy decided in unison. Clary returned the boot and plopped back onto the bed.

"This is starting to make me tired," she announced. "At this rate I'll be too tired for dinner." She rolled onto her stomach and stretched.

"Get up!" Magnus barked. He pulled her over to Izzy's vanity and set her down in a chair. Izzy pulled out three different drawers, all containing different colors of powders and liquids and brushes and tools that looked like they belonged in a surgery room.

"Relax," Izzy said as she laughed at Clary's scared face. "I'm not gonna make you look like a wedding cake." Magnus looked at Clary and rose his eyebrows.

"We need to pick a cake flavor!" He exclaimed. Clary put her hand on his chest calmingly.

"I have an appointment set for tomorrow afternoon. We're picking a flavor and design." Magnus sighed in relief and picked up a bottle of glittery eyeshadow.

"What's in mind, Izzy?" He twirled the bottle between his fingers and smirked. He picked a very small brush out of a drawer and dipped it in the bottle.

"Not blue, Magnus," Izzy scolded him. Clary scowled and pushed the brushes away from her face.

"No glitter, no eyeshadow, and none of that liquid stuff." She waved her hand at the bottles of beige colored foundation. "All I use is eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara. That's all you're allowed to use too." She sat back and closed her eyes. "Think of it as a challenge." She knew her two friends couldn't resist a good beauty challenge. She heard Izzy huff and Magnus put down the bottle of glitter.

"Alirght," Isabelle sighed, "It's almost 5. Let's go." Clary smiled at how serious she was.

* * *

It was almost 7 o'clock when Izzy and Magnus put down the hair products and makeup. Clary's face felt relatively normal. She hadn't been allowed to look in the mirror, but she knew that there was lipstick and a lot of blush on her face. Her eyelashes were heavier than usual, too. She didn't need a mirror to know that Magnus had made her hair poker straight. Still, when Izzy spun her chair around she was amazed.

Her usually small, green eyes popped and looked brighter. Her eyelashes weren't clumped and short- the way they usually looked with or without her mascara. They were long and each lash was coated in black perfectly. Her eyeliner was simple and winged, but not far enough for her to be scared. Her cheeks were touched with a light red blush. Clary thought the color was unnecessary, considering how often Clary's cheeks lit up naturally. Her lips were deep red, almost maroon. Clary smiled and checked her teeth for any lipstick, but the color moved perfectly and smoothly with her lips as if it were her natural skin. Her hair was indeed poker straight- as she'd predicted- with exception of her ends, which were curled softly. A few of her shorter pieces around her face were curled slightly to frame her features. Izzy had decided not to pin her long bangs back, so Clary had both volume and frame.

"Damn," she whispered. "I should challenge you guys more often." She put a hand through her hair carefully. She expected to feel the resistance brought on my hairspray and product, but her hand slipped through easily. She was officially in awe.

"What you should be surprised about," Magnus started as he applied glitter eyeshadow to his eyelids, "is why you bothered doubting us." Clary and Isabelle laughed and agreed.

"I think that's how I'm going to do our hair for the wedding," Izzy suggested. She picked a piece of Clary's hair and pulled it back. "But I might pin them up. More classy, you know?" She looked at Clary's hair thoughtfully before slapping Clary's hand away for the curls. "If you mess it up, I will kill you." Izzy made a stern, almost motherly face and pointed her index finger at Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." Magnus laughed quietly to the mirror at the thought of Isabelle as a mother.

"6:30!" Magnus exclaimed. He hurriedly dropped the eyeshadow and grabbed Clary's arm roughly. "Jace is picking you up at my apartment." Clary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? I'll just text him that I'm here," she suggested as she picked her phone off of the bed. "Izzy's place is closer anyway." Magnus shook his head in disapproval.

"Well," he started, "he has to drop Alec off, too. So it's easier this way. Come on, we have to get there before them." Izzy picked a small red clutch for Clary and pushed her out of the apartment with Magnus behind them.

"Why is Alec with him?" Clary wondered why her friends were being so suspicious. They were standing why the curb trying-and failing- to call over a taxi.

"They're going over some wedding stuff," Magnus explained. He waved his hand to insinuate that it was nothing. Isabelle put her hand up to her mouth and whistled loudly. A true New York whistle, Clary noted. Still, no cabs came to them.

"C'mon," Izzy mumbled, "it's only a few blocks. We have to hurry." She grabbed Clary's arm and rushed off.

* * *

They made it to Magnus and Alec's apartment five minutes before Jace and Alec. Clary, whose feet were thankful she hadn't worn heels, had been drinking a glass of water when Alec walked in.

"Clary!" Isabelle squealed. "Jace and Alec are back!" Clary quickly placed her cup in the sink. She self consciously checked her reflection in the chrome fridge before casually walking into the living room.

"Hi," she breathed as she looked over Jace's outfit. He wore a dark gray button-up shirt, untucked so it covered his brown belt. His jeans were his normal dark blue. Clary would have thought his outfit took a whole 30 seconds if she hadn't noticed how his socks matched his black shoes, or how his messy blond hair looked purposely tossled.

"Hi," Jace smiled back. His hands were tucked deep into his pockets and he subtly glanced over Clary's outfit appreciatively before meeting her eyes again. "You look great," he commented. He didn't sound nervous at all, making Clary feel like she had to act as casual as possible.

"Thank you." Normally, she'd compliment him back. But, since this was the cocky Jace, she simply remarked, "Isabelle went to a lot of trouble to make me look pretty. For some reason, she thinks you deserve more class than my beat up converse." Her voice showed no sign of the nerves she felt, nor did her confident body language. The only sign of her feelings was how she pulled her hand through her hair again.

"Hi, Alec, my best friend of many years. How was your day? Oh, it was great, Clary. Thanks for asking. Or even acknowledging that I'm here, too," Alec declared bitterly. Magnus put his hand on his shoulder to quiet him as Izzy chuckled from the couch. Clary walked over to him and through her arms around him.

"Oh, Alec, I've missed you so much in the hours you were gone! How was your day? Did you eat? Did you brush your teeth? Oh, your shoe is untied! Make sure you don't trip!" Clary sarcastically and obnoxiously bellowed over Alec's shaking shoulder. Everyone was laughing at their friendship, as they usually did when the two witty adults were together.

"Never a dry moment," Jace commented behind them. "I'm ready whenever you are, Clary." He smiled thoughtfully and for a moment, Clary forgot that this was the cocky and arrogant boy who had completely dropped out of Alec's life years ago. She nodded and grabbed Izzy's red clutch before walking past him and out the door.

"Don't burn the place down while I'm gone," she demanded to her friends.

"Use protection!" Magnus yelled as Jace closed the door behind him. Clary scowled at the door as Jace chuckled nervously.

"_Ah ha_," Clary thought._ "So I do make him nervous." _


	18. Picking the Dinner

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: CLACE DATE WOO. **

Jace was quite the gentleman. He opened Clary's door to his car both when they left and when they arrived at his apartment. He held every door open for her and didn't make a single innuendo on the ride over. She was officially impressed. She was further impressed when he opened the door to his apartment.

Clary knew Jace was rather-er- well off, considering he was a successful chef and everything. But his apartment just made his thick wallet seem more real. Before she even noticed the modern and expensive furniture, Clary noticed that almost everything was white or black. And everything was spotless. His long couch was of white leather and seated probably 10 people. It's frame was black and smooth, almost like the tiles at his restaurant. He had creamy white carpet that looked soft enough to sleep on and his walls were charcoal gray. The couch was against a wall of windows that overlooked New York. They were only on the 10th floor of his apartment building, but she could still see far across the city. The windows were spotless and showed no fingerprints. On the wall opposite the couch held a large, mounted flat screen next to the white door. His walls had no paintings, no pictures, and practically no personal signs of anyone living here. Clary was slightly unnerved.

"Nice place," she commented quietly. She was searching the room with her eyes, desperate to find a small fault or sign that this was Jace's place.

"Thanks," Jace huffed. He guided Clary to a door on the left of the living room. The door was completely glazed glass with white trim and no handle. It swung forth easily at Jace's touch and opened to what Clary perceived as Jace's favorite room: the kitchen.

All of his appliances were expensive, chrome, and obviously the best of the best. Clary assumed their brand names ended in "-inator 3000!" His counters were dark granite and contrasted nicely with the creamy tiled backspash. The sink looked to be deep and slightly smaller than Clary's torso and the faucet was large, curved, chrome, and touch activated. She'd seen the same sink and faucet on a commercial. She vaguely remembered the price involving more than 2 zeros. His fridge had two large doors and an added drawer underneath as the freezer. His cabinets were gray with white handles, and the floor had dark gray tiles that looked like the ground was covered in smooth pebbles. His kitchen was large enough to hold a rectangular island in the center. More dewars and cabinets occupied the sides, along with a chrome dishwasher. Clary loved the style of the kitchen. Despite the cold feeling and lack of personality, she thought it was gorgeous.

"I feel like I walked into a magazine," she admitted. Jace laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to the fridge.

"Want something to drink? Water, beer, wine?" He pulled out a water for himself and, at Clary's request, opened a bottle of white wine.

"After this glass, you should probably keep this away from me," Clary joked as she took the glass.

"No way, I love hearing about how good I smell," he winked. Clary leaned over the island and sniffed before wrinkling her nose and pulling back.

"I don't think you'll be hearing about that tonight," she joked. Of course she was joking; Jace smelled amazing. Today he smelled like peppers and steel and soap as usual, but with something else added. Something foreign but delicious. She tried placing the smell with a name before giving up.

"Are you wearing cologne?" She asked abruptly. Jace raised his eyebrows as he pulled multiple pots and pans out from his cabinets.

"No," he admitted, "I hate cologne. Why?" He walked to the fridge and pulled out meats and bottles before placing them on the counter and taking Clary's shoulders. He spun her and pushed her to a stool by the island.

"You smell different." Jace just shook his head and looked away as he assembled multiple ingredients. "What are you making?" Clary asked curiously. This looked more complex than grilled cheese.

"You eat fish, right?" Jace asked quickly as he poured different things into a dish. He looked like he was marinating the meat.

"Uh, yeah. Just not, like, octopus or squid of something." Jace laughed at the nervous tone in her voice. "You're not feeding me squid, right?" Clary looked at Jace seriously. She didn't think the feeling of tentacles creeping down her throat would be too appealing.

"I'm not telling you what it is!" Jace placed the glass of meat and sauce in the fridge and started to work over a pot on the stove. "I like your hair, by the way." Clary was thankful that Jace's back was facing her, because she could feel her face heat up with a blush.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Izzy says she wants to do it like this for the wedding, too." Jace looked at her over his shoulder and smiled.

"What color's your dress?" He asked.

"Nice try," Clary laughed. "Izzy would kill me if I told you."

"What if I guess?" Jace suggested. He left the pot on the stove and came to stand next to where Clary sat. "Give me one guess." Clary eyes him suspiciously before nodding.

"Well," Jace started, "the colors are purple and blue. But Izzy wouldn't let you wear that because you'd blend in. You wouldn't wear pink..." He looked at her thoughtfully. "You wouldn't wear red or white to a wedding because they're too flashy. No black, because Magnus would probably flip." Clary chuckled at the idea. She sipped her wine slowly, waiting for Jace to be wrong. Suddenly, he smiled knowingly.

"It's gold," he decided. Clary felt her eyebrows raise.

"What makes you think I'd wear gold?"

"To match my eyes." Jace wiggled his eyebrows and fluttered his long, light lashes. Clary slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Wrong," she announced. Jace was closer now, close enough for her to smell the foreign smell again. His eyes, golden and warm, we're staring straight into hers. Her glass of wine had already left her feeling slightly bubbly and warm, but the way he was looking at her made her feel like she was on fire. Until he pulled away and walked to the fridge.

"Not gold," he murmured. "Would you tell me if I told you what I was wearing?" Clary laughed and shook her head.

"Good things come to those who wait," she reminded him. She saw Jace roll his eyes and sigh.

"I hate waiting."

"I can tell." Clary took a deep breath, inhaling the rich smell enveloping the kitchen. She smelled honey and soy sauce as Jace flipped the glazed and browning meat in a skillet. The kitchen was quiet, except for the sizzling dinner Jace was finishing. Clary mindlessly wondered if the rest of the apartment was as spotless, which led to her wondering if his bedroom was spotless. Clary's face blushed a hard red at the thought of his bedroom, and since the universe was suddenly against her, Jace turned around with two plates in his hands.

"Are you blushing?" Jace asked curiously.

"No," Clary answered bitterly, "it's just my face." She moved her hair to cover her face and followed Jace as he walked into the living room. As she sat down on the couch, she took her plate and tried to identify what was on it.

"Well... That's an orange slice," she decided as she pointed to a small slice of orange on the side. Jace laughed and nodded before pointing to the parts of their dinner.

"Mahi Mahi," he stated simply. "Ginger glazed mahi mahi and rice. The orange just looks pretty." He smiled at her as she tentatively cut and tasted the fish. "Well?"

She knew Jace was going to go all out for this dinner, but wow. Normally, she hated fish, but somehow whatever Jace had done to this scaley, wide-eyed water creature made her want to eat nothing but fish for the rest of her life.

"Really good," she said with food in her mouth. "Really good."

"Good," Jace agreed. They each dove into their meals, with Clary focussing completely on her plate instead of the Cake Boss episode Jace turned on. Meanwhile, Jace was focussing completely on Clary. He wanted to make sure she liked dinner... and him.

He had to be sure she was interested in dessert.

**Author's Note: bruhh the writer's block is severe. I've been writing this chapter for like 3 days and I couldn't even think of a way to finish it. Sigh. More to come! **

_~xox Jaciem_


	19. Picking the Dessert

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: Ahhh, I'm so lazy and so sorry for not updating more! Amd sorry for not replying to your reviews; for some reason my phone doesn't let me and I never get on the computer (except for right now..) School started about two months ago now and I'm taking all of my academic classes this semester, including a college chemistry class D: I can hear my grade dropping with every stroke of this keyboard. Yay for Junior year :/ Anywho, let's carry on(my wayward son) with the Clace date, shall we? Allons-y!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, this is not mine.**

Jace and Clary finished their dinners quickly and, instead of watching tv, were now laughing and joking about their friends and family. Clary thought Jace's impressions of Izzy were spot on, but decided he needed to work on Alec's.

"No, Jace," she laughed, "Alec has that gloomy expression when he's bored. Like this." She imitated her best friend's sulken expression and stuck out her bottom lip. Jace leaned back into the couch laughing.

"That's not gloomy at all! You look like that grumpy cat!" Clary gasped and slapped his arm playfully.

"Well you look constipated when you try it," she accused. Jace put his hand on his chest and put on his Izzy impression of shock. Clary tried to imagine Jace with Izzy's red nails and blood red lipstick and bent over laughing as she clutched her stomach.

"What?" Jace questioned confusedly. "I didn't even do anything!" Clary's eyes were beginning to water as she sat up and took deep, calming breaths.

"I was thinking about you in compromising positions," she announced bluntly. Jace was caught off guard and made a face of genuine shock.

"What?" He asked dumbly. His confusion made Clary laugh even more. "Wait, why is that funny?" Clary laughed at his sudden state of quandary.

"What happened to Mr. Confidence?" Clary teased as her laughter died down. Jace rolled his eyes and moved to the edge of the couch.

"I'm gonna go get dessert," he informed her before leaning in close and whispering in her ear. Clary _almost_ shivered from feeling his breath on her ear, but she pushed the feeling away because she knew he was watching. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. She smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen and checked her phone.

"**How goes the date? How goes the FOOD? ;)**" Clary rolled her eyes and chuckled at Maia's text.

"**Umph. My tastebuds are on ecstasy. But don't tell him that!**" Clary hit send quickly before Jace could read over her shoulder. He returned with a plate in each hand.

"Wait, did I ask if you're allergic to anything?" Jace worriedly questioned. He was standing before the couch holding the plates and looked panicked.

"No," Clary answered, "but I'm not allergic to anything. What is that?" She took the plate Jace offered her as he sat down. It looked too pretty to eat, but it smelled too good not to.

"Guess," Jace smirked. Clary assumed it was some fancy cake thing with a french name she wouldn't be able to pronounce.

"Uh, cake? Cheesecake? I don't care, really. As long as it's not poisoned." She picked up her fork and poked it. Jace laughed at her hesitation.

"You wanna take a picture of it?" He joked. Clary blushed and smiled. She was actually considering it.

"It is cheesecake, by the way. Very observant. And it's not poisoned." Jace waited for her to take a bite. She took a small piece onto her fork and tasted it tentatively. Carefully, she masked her look of utter delight as the taste of her favorite fruits spread through her mouth.

"Strawberry and raspberry," she observed. "My favorite." Jace nodded and started to eat his cake.

"I had some help choosing dessert." He smiled as she- in the most unladylike fashion- stuffed her face. "White chocolate, too."

"It's really good," Clary complimented. "Is this on the menu at The Clave?" Jace nodded and popped a raspberry into his mouth. "10 out of 10. Definitely my new favorite." Jace blushed and- wait, what? Clary smiled into her cake as she saw that she could make him blush again. Blushing, as she understood, was not something Jace did often.

They finished their desserts in silence and watched a rerun of _Once Upon a Time_ together. Once they were finished and the dishes were brought to the kitchen, courtesy of Clary this time, they started to critique the show.

"I think they added too many stories for it to make sense anymore," Jace noted. "I mean, added the Wizard of Oz thing wasn't _too_ bad, but sticking Frozen in is just excessive. And how come everyone gets a happily ever after?" He crossed his arms and pouted as Belle and Rumple shared a scene.

"Because they're fairytales, Jace!" Clary exclaimed. "Regina still hasn't gotten a happy ending, by the way," she pointed out. Jace sighed in exasperation. He hated that she kept getting screwed over. They finished the episode and watched a movie in peace before noticing the time.

"Shit, it's almost 12?!" Clary sat up quickly and double checked the time on her phone.

"Shit," Jace mumbled, "Alec's gonna think I'm keeping you hostage." Clary laughed at the thought.

"You could try," she joked. "I doubt you could keep me here against my will." She put her shoes on laughing. Jace looked at her surprised and she could see his wounded ego.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I can take you, _Clarissa_," he teased. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I have Alec and Magnus on speed dial. One ring and they'd be here in 10 minutes. Wanna test it?" She raised her cell phone and pretended to hit a button before Jace snatched it out of her hand.

"No, no," he chuckled nervously, "He'll revoke my best man title." Clary snickered and took her phone back, ignoring the 5 texts from Alec demanding she come to the apartment immediately, 'or else.'

"Can you walk down to the car this time, or do I have to carry you again?" Jace teased, referring to Clary's drunken state at Maia's. Clary smacked his arm playfully before downing her last glass of wine and walking to the door.

"No promises."

Clary and Jace arrived at Alec and Magnus' apartment just before 12:30. Jace insisted on walking Clary up to the door, claiming he didn't trust her stair-climbing abilities after 3 glasses of wine. They joked the way up and imitated Alec and Magnus' protective big brother expressions when she walked in.

"10 bucks says they have the lights off and are sitting on the couch pouting," Jace bet.

"Deal," Clary said. She fished her key out of her purse before turning to thank Jace for the night.

"No problem," he smiled. "Anytime. Really." Clary smiled and vaguely noticed him leaning in, closer, closer, _closer…._before the door was ripped open by a very stern looking Alec. He stood in the threshold with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. Clary smiled at Jace and stepped toward Alec.

"You owe me 10 bucks," she winked and closed the door, leaving Jace to confusedly blink at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go! It took me entirely too long, but now you have the rest of the Clace date! A thousand and ten apologies for the wait, and a thousand and eleven thank you's to everyone who reviewed/favorited/checked up on the story! I'll start the next chapter ASAP!**

_~xox, Jaciem_


End file.
